Ouranos Potter and the Blessing of Anonymity
by No.311
Summary: What if Harry Potter was never just Harry Potter? What if Ouranos wasn't dead forever?
1. Part I: Intro

_When most people thought of Harry Potter, they thought of a kid with mental problems, and that was exactly how he wanted it. People left him alone, and he could bear with the disapproving looks._

_When most wizards thought of Harry Potter, they thought of the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, or, sometimes, a rotten child with an attention problem. It was exactly how he wanted it. It made sure that nobody would suspect he was more than that._

_And more he was._

_When his friends looked at Harry Potter, they didn't see Harry Potter. They saw something older, more powerful, and more lazy than you could ever imagine, and that was exactly how he wanted it. He would be able to be open to his friends and keep the friendship healthy._

_Still though, when Harry Potter looked at his friends, he mostly didn't see his friends either._

_All with all, Ouranos loved being Harry Potter. This was definitely one of the best decisions ever made._


	2. Part II: Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a dark and spooky Halloween night in Godric's Hollow. Kids ran around like headless chickens in their little costumes and little baskets, asking for candy, and occasionally getting some. While one of the definitely interesting things in Godric's Hollow was the tall and dark man with the deadly pale skin stalking around, contemplating whether or not to release the children from their mortal shells, he's not more interesting than the wee Harry Potter, playing with his toy doggie.

And Ouranos thought so too. It had been a year since he had reformed, right in the house of the Potters. Why there? He didn't know. Reforming was a rather random process. Why, it even happened at the exact moment he was going to make the winning move in his chess game with Void, in the void, where he temporarily resided. A fact that made Void's day, even though Ouranos didn't know that.

He had been rather lucky to be able to reform. It had been rather stupid of his kids to cut him up on the surface of the earth, for he still was in contact with the sky, which ended up saving his consciousness. Which gave him the ability to reform. Of course Ouranos wanted to be signed up for reformation immediately when he heard it, further exasperating the at the time already annoyed Void.

When he reformed, the house was empty, so Ouranos took this opportunity, and raided the kitchen, the way Chaos showed him to. It was only after his second ham sandwich that he heard the front door opening. Ouranos quickly did something godly for the first time since he reformed, and changed to air to escape without being seen. But after a while he came back for his other sandwich, and didn't go away again.

Since then he had stayed with the Potters. Occasionally, Lily screamed at James for eating too much, when he hadn't eaten more than he normally did. And sometimes, when little Harry went up on his broom, he could fly way too well for an almost four months old child. Luckily James loved it, envisioning Harry as a professional Quidditch player. Ouranos found it all amusing.

But, as he watched Harry play with his dog in his crib, he knew that these happy times had to come to an end. He would soon have to find some other place of residence. Preferably without the other gods realizing he was back yet. He didn't want to deal with his Grandchildren yet. Too much bad blood. He only realized in the void how bad of a father he had really been. No, he liked where he was. Too bad that he attracted a lot of magical and mythological beings with his presence.

He just had to decide a reward for the (unknowing) hospitality of Lily and James. Maybe he would bless their bloodline or something, or maybe he would reveal himself and stay a family friend (wishful thinking). Maybe he would become their patron deity…

At that moment, he heard screaming below. It was James. He was shouting something at Lily, and Ouranos didn't hesitate for a second. Immediately he teleported to the hall, where he saw James being hit by a green light out of the wand of someone who seemed like some kind of idiot who had chopped of his nose. But then James fell on the ground, and he felt his last breath leave James's body, and he became serious. Immediately the noseless man dropped his wand, and brought his hands to his throat, choking. In a few seconds, he was dead. Lily looked on, puzzled, before her memories caught up with her. She crashed down next to her now dead husband, and began crying.

It escaped her how a dark mist rose up from Voldemort, and how the mist went to the room of the youngest resident. Ouranos didn't miss it, and teleported to Harry's room, only to see the mist enter Lily's son. Fury rose in his spirit, and he immediately dived in after the mist, to purge Harry of this vile creature which didn't deserve to be called a man. But he wasn't a god of the dead, and when he exited Harry again, purged and well, Harry stopped moving.

Searching within himself, he found that he had accidentally incorporated Harry in his own being. Harry was now part of him. Harry was Ouranos, and Ouranos was Harry. He could even remember his (Harry's) last thoughts, wondering when he would get something yummy again.

After a few minutes of some hard thinking, Ouranos came to a decision. It was partly his fault Harry was no more, and he would be a right bastard, worthy of his former him from the Ancient Times, if he did nothing right now. Besides, he also needed refuge from his family, and his decision would solve that problem too.

Without much ado, Ouranos dove into Harry's (his) body again, and incorporated it as one of his forms.

And so Ouranos became Harry Potter.

* * *

**Here's the prologue. Any questions can be asked through reviews, I'll PM you back.**

**No.311**


	3. Part III: Year I: The Hogwarts Express

**Awesome! I had no idea this would be so well received! around 40 favs, around 50 follows, 2 communities and 6 reviews! Awesome! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Thanks to DreamweaverAki, my proofreader.**

**I don't own anything you recognize (obviously).**

**Reviews will be responded to.**

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express**

When Harry opened his eyes again after incorporating his new body (or maybe he had fallen asleep), he found that he had left the comfort of his own crib, to be placed in some kind of basket on a doorstep in some kind of hideously repetitive neighbourhood.

And he didn't understand that. Wasn't Lily alive? He teleported towards his home in Godric's Hollow, and searched for Lily. He found her next to James, dead! He almost obliterated the house in anger, but he reigned himself in. He didn't know who killed her, but he did know that when he met the killer, he would have a new wind slave.

And so he went back to his crib on the doorstep, using his Sight, his ability to see everything under the open air, to look for more suspicious movement around the house of the Potters. It was his house by birthright (sort of) now, so he had to take care of it.

The Dursleys found him, and cared for him (albeit begrudgingly) for a year or two, while he himself was very, very content with doing absolutely nothing. Then, they tried to start abusing him for his outlet of magic, but when Ouranos threatened them, all was suddenly well again. He treasured the memory of their faces when they found out he was an all-powerful god well, and even today it still got a good few laughs out of him. He contemplated leaving afterwards, but he decided against it and for the rest of the day the people he met had questioned his evil smile.  
He used his spare time to polish his domains and powers, back to what they were. He may or may not have used a lot of his time to spy at the place others called Olympus. He thought of it as a highly amusing drama show.

Around his fifth year of his return (when he was 'five years old'). He realized that he had also incorporated Harry's magic, and that it was strengthened by his Primordial Godliness. Power based, he was just as strong as a minor god of magic. But this new power was volatile, and he had to train it.

So he did. Around his sixth year, he finally completed his training. Magic was now his to command, to a certain extent. And how he let the Dursleys know it. Hadn't anyone told them it was unwise to anger a god? Right, he had. Oh well.

In the eighth year of his return, he had remastered all his powers over the air, and the sky. It wasn't long until he got bored. It was worthy of torture in Tartarus. Every day was the same! He couldn't even do many fun things, for that would draw attention. No matter how much he disliked boredom, he wasn't ready to meet his family again. Some would call it procrastination, but in truth, the trouble it would cause was simply not worth it. So he began to read fiction.

He didn't actually think much of it until he read his first detective novel. He was hooked immediately. How great the skill with which the story was crafted! How great the minds of the crafters!

You could say he was addicted, but again, in truth, he was just 'learning the skill of uncovering the culprit', a skill which would help him greatly in the long run. (Actually, even Dudley Dursley, arguably not the brightest, walked away while shaking his head after he heard Ouranos' excuse.)

He was nine years old (plus some millennia) when he finished reading all the mystery novels in the library (there was just nothing else to do. He didn't go to school (why would he), and the Dursleys mostly tried to ignore him). So he decided to solve a mystery himself. And he had just the perfect candidate! It had always bugged him how Lily Potter seemed to be killed between the time he had killed the pale man without the nose and the time he woke up after incorporating Harry's body, but he had never really done anything about it. It was time he did, he still had a debt to repay the nice couple. There was only one hurdle: the Ancient Laws.

So for the next year, he found out about the restrictions of the Ancient Laws as discreet as he could. He had to dodge multiple monsters and minor gods who he almost met on his search, and sometimes he even had to use a particularly smart Anemoi Thuella (which he called Franz), but with his subject, that was hardly strange. He found some interesting things, but he threw all of his findings out of the window when he realized that, by incorporating Harry in his being, he had found a loophole in the Laws. He was able to do what he pleased, when he pleased, as long as he was in his Harry-form. Power-based, it didn't matter in which form he was, he would be able to use all his powers to their full extent. For the next few months, he celebrated this by doing nothing and fantasizing about the things he could do with the loophole. If he ever had demigods, they would be very lucky.

It was after those months that he properly started the investigation. He went to Diagon Alley, where he also found Harry (he) had inherited a small mountain of gold from his parents. That made him even more motivated, which was probably caused by his Harry-influence.

He found absolutely nothing.

His search was still fruitless when he got the letter from Hogwarts, which blow a hole in his pride. For some strange reason, his motivation hadn't suffered any loss, but again he blamed his Harry-influence. Because of his debt to the Potters, he felt inclined to go. Not to mention that it would be strange for his new persona (Harry) not to go to Hogwarts. For all people knew, he was a wizard, and almost every wizard in Engeland, Scotland or Wales had gone to Hogwarts. This expectation of him (as Harry) going to Hogwarts was only strengthened by him being famous. Maybe he would even be able to find out more about the strange instances of Lily's death.

Of course, the Dursleys refused to go even a mile near Diagon Alley to help him do his shopping (not that he needed it, though). They were naturally stricken with horror when they were told the entrance to the Alley was in a busy part of London and that they probably came within a mile of the place every time they went to London. How Ouranos loved the looks on their faces.

His shopping was uneventful. He bought himself his needed items, and a few more wizarding detective novels, to 'help' him in his investigation. No, the eventful things only happened when he boarded the train.

He had found himself a nice compartment where he could read his books in peace. He had started with Hemlock: The Mountain of Terror. After a few minutes he found himself engrossed in the case Hemlock and his assistant Hatson had to solve. He totally forgot his notepad which he had laid beside him for taking notes. (Of course, to anyone who pointed it out, he would say that he didn't need a silly notepad.)

He was so detached from the world that he didn't even notice his compartment door opening and a redheaded boy entering, to sit down in front of him.

The redheaded boy stared at him for a while, before standing up loudly and shoving his hand in Ouranos' face.

"Hi! I'm Godric Gryffindor, first year!"

Ouranos looked up from his book, a bit lost, before shaking the hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"You're Harry Potter? Did you really beat that Voldemort fellow?"

Harry's face was caught between a scowl and a proud smirk. "Yes, yes I did."

"Well, I'm sorry then. For your parents, I mean." Godric's cocky grin slipped from his face for a bit.

"Thanks." Harry went back to his book, before realizing something.

"Say, wasn't Godric Gryffindor that famous person who lived a thousand years ago and founded Hogwarts?"

Godric's chest rose in pride. "The very same!"

"Wasn't he dead?"

"Oh yes, I was! You should've seen me, jumping over the Lethe, acting like my memories were wiped too… It was glorious, a worthy victory for one as brave as I!"

Harry was at a loss of words for a moment. So this mortal had evaded the Lethe and reincarnated with his memories intact. Then he chuckled. This would be an amusing friendship to have.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, then."

"You know, you're the first one to actually believe me. It's a bit of a let-down to accomplish this much and be called crazy by your very own new brothers!" Godric looked almost relieved.

"I'm sure. But can you prove it?" A fiery glint appeared in Godric's eyes, the glint of a challenge

"Of course I can! Before I was dead, I was a child of Hecate and a grandchild of Nike! I am still able to use my gifts acquired from those times, like summoning my sword!"

And Godric stood up, and summoned a beautiful blade to his hands, almost piercing through Ouranos' neck. Ouranos jumped sideways just in time, and the blade missed him by a hair.

"Careful with that thing!" Ouranos half shouted from shock.

"That _thing_ is the Blade of Gryffindor, forged by the Goblins for my grandmother, given to me by Nike herself! It is always sharp, always balanced, always perfect for victory!"

Ouranos got a closer look. "It's indeed a fine blade…"

Godric nodded, as if it were obvious. "But enough about me, friend, who are _you_ and from which Olympian are you descended?"

"I'm not descended from any Olympian, sorry," Ouranos almost laughed inside because of that statement, but kept himself together. "but my father's family believed in the Greek pantheon, and if you look closely, there is enough proof that they exist." _Like me,_ Ouranos thought. But it was true; James Potter and the Potters before him were followers of the Greek gods. Maybe that was why he reformed there… Hmm…

"No worries, mate. A person's worth isn't determined by their ancestors! People have to follow their own path." Godric said amically. "I knew a fellow who—"

He was interrupted by the compartment door, which was slid open to reveal two identical boys with red hair.

"Ah, Ronniekins!" One started.

"There you are! We-" the other followed seamlessly.

"-almost-"

"-missed you!" Godric rolled his eyes.

It was only then the twins (Ouranos certainly thought they were twins) noticed the other person in the cabin.

"And what's this!"

"A companion for-"

"-our dear Ronnie?"

"Has he already regaled the tale of how he slew the dragon of Glasgow?" The prideful glint reentered Godric's eyes.

"Has he already told you the day he met the lovely Rowena Ravenclaw?" Godric smiled, as if remembering days long past (which he probably was).

"Has he told you how he founded the majestic-"

"-and gigantic-"

"-castle of Hogwarts, school for magic?"

Godric smiled, oblivious to the teasing quality of the question. Ouranos felt that he should stop the twins now, before they would 'praise' Godric to the heavens.

"He hasn't actually, but maybe I'll hear that one later." He looked to Godric, who shrugged.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Gred, and he's Forge." The twin in question made some complicated movement with his finger which was probably not even supposed to mean any sort of indication of who was who.

"Do you think?" One twin directed at the other.

"Probably the real deal!" The other answered, looking at Ouranos.

"You pass! Descriptions match," One twin announced majestically.

"Age is correct," the other followed.

"Looks authentic," The first one continued.

"Nice to meet you, Harry!" They finished together, like they'd rehearsed it. It baffled Ouranos, quite honestly. Godric, however, was smiling at their antics.

"So, brothers of mine," Godric started, seemingly having enough of the antics for now, "why are you here?"

"Ah, Ronnie,"

"-Ronnie-,"

"Ronnie… Did you really think that you could forget your little pet rat in the cold,"

"and, don't forget, unforgiving place of our dear mothers coat pocket?" One of the twins took a rat out of seemingly nowhere, while the other did the same with a cage.

For the first time in the whole train ride, Ouranos saw Godric's face contort in something that didn't resemble a smile. He glared at the rat.

"Here's the rat!" One twin put the rat on Godric's shoulder with a flourish.

"And here's his cage!" The other twin put the cage on the seat next to Ouranos.

"And oh! Check the time!"

"It's way too late!"

"We'll be going now,"

"otherwise we'll miss the trolley at our compartment!"

"Lee's gonna feed his tarantula a chocolate frog!"

"See ya!"

And with that, both twins darted out of the compartment, and slid the door behind them.

Ouranos looked at Godric.

"Interesting brothers you have."

"Aye." Godric was still looking at the rat distastefully.

Ouranos looked at the rat too. It seemed a normal rat, but something was… off. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but he knew Godric could feel it too.

"Do you have an inkling of an idea what's wrong with it?"

"The feeling that rat gives me… It is off. I feel like I have felt it before, but I can't recall where. At the very least it's age is a sign. It has lived for more than ten years."

Godric sat down, but kept staring at the rat. Eventually, when it was clear Godric didn't feel like talking, Ouranos went back to his book.

Of course, just at the part where Hemlock almost found the answer, he had to be disturbed by the woman from the trolley, who sold them almost all of her sweets (Ouranos had missed breakfast).

The food seemed to get Godric back to happier moods, and he started telling about his past life.

"- and then, I drove my sword right in his eye, and you know what he said?"

"No?" Ouranos answered with a smile on his face.

"I didn't see that coming!" Godric dissolved in laughter, while Ouranos chuckled.

After some more anecdotes, Godric and Ouranos began a discussion on the Greek pantheon in relation to the wizarding world. Ouranos learned that almost every pureblood (pure blood, really) worshipped another set of gods, and that that wasn't seen as strange at all. Most demigods from a pantheon came from the family that worshipped them. It was even safe to say that the Potter line descended from the Gryffindor line, just because they worshipped the same gods. Unfortunately for him, the discussion was disturbed once more as the compartment's door slid open again.

"Uh, hello." A boy said. He looked a bit clumsy, and was probably shy too, if the fidgeting was any inclination, as well as the steady gaze to the floor.

"Have you seen my toad?" Godric gave him a grin.

"No, sorry. All toads we have seen were made of chocolate."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. I'll, em, be going then."

"Good luck!" Godric went back to his seat. "I used to have a toad once, great pet it was… Until it stole my money and tried to run off with it… That reminds me, I'll have to go to Gringotts soon, to claim my old riches!"

"But how would they know it was you?" Ouranos was quite interested in this topic, and he was not disappointed. It seemed that Gringotts could do checks about who you were, who your ancestors were, and what your magical capabilities were. Before he could get any more information though, the discussion was interrupted again.

"Excuse me, Neville here lost his—"

The cabin was silent. In the doorway stood a girl, good-looking except for the buckteeth, eyes practically bulging out of her sockets, staring at Ouranos in apprehension. Ouranos, didn't quite register that, looking at Godric, who was staring at the girl with hearts in his eyes (which went unseen by the girl). Behind the girl was the boy who had come by earlier, who was lost in the whole situation.

This went on for several minutes, until the girl suddenly moved as if she came out of a trance, and smashed the compartment door shut.

Ouranos looked at Godric, who was still looking at the door, and shrugged, taking his book from its hiding place.

Eventually Godric snapped out of it. He sighed, lovestruck. Harry just hummed in response, having just come at the part where Hemlock was playing a tuba to clear his mind.

After playing the tuba until the neighbours came down to complain (nobody said he didn't just buy the tuba in a garage sale), Hemlock thought he had the answer, but he still needed one test to be absolutely sure. Deep in the night, he snuck out of his house and…

The compartment door opened yet again. In the opening stood a blonde boy, with two big bodyguards behind him. He opened the conversation, "Is it true, then?"

Ouranos ignored him. He knew those types well, cocky and arrogant. No, he wasn't going to tangle himself in this. Hemlock was almost at the lair of the evil wizard.

"Answer me when I speak!"

Godric scowled at him. "Who do you think you are! Isn't it obvious he doesn't want to answer you? Who are you to command him?!"

The boy puffed up his chest. "_I_ am Draco Malfoy" Ouranos snorted, which made Draco Malfoy glare at him. "How dare you laugh at the name of the Ancient House of Malfoy?! My father will hear of this!" Ouranos snorted again. As if his father could harm him. Malfoy kept glaring, but redirected his attention on Godric.

"It's not hard to see who you are. Freckles, red hair, cheap clothes… You're a Weasley." The unsaid 'so you're below me' didn't need to be said. Godric's eyes met Ouranos'. The message was clear: Let's get rid of him. Godric stood up. Immediately his two cronies advanced on him, but Godric was a son of Hecate, and had more magical prowess than those two would ever achieve. He had also trained himself to be able to beat anyone, as expected from a grandson of Nike. So it wasn't really a surprise when he blasted the two out of the compartment.

"How dare you! That's not permitted! I will tell on you!"

Godric merely shrugged. "But this is."

He punched Malfoy out of the compartment.

"Come back when you can defend your claims." Godric was obviously talking about the unsaid 'you're below me'. Malfoy looked at him in shock.

"You're mad!"

And, mad (angry) as he was, Godric glared at Malfoy, who scrambled away, frightened.

Godric closed the door. A moment of silence passed, before Ouranos started laughing. "That was brilliant!"

Godric laughed too. "You should've seen the look on his face! I remember the Malfoys from my time and they were exactly the same!"

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was filled by Godric's stories of days long past, and some jokes aimed at the ferret of a blonde. But Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he missed something. Even as the train reached his destination, and he sat in the boats leading to Hogwarts, the uneasy feeling remained. The glare aimed to him from a certain brown-headed girl remained unnoticed.


	4. Part IV: Year I: The Potions Master

**Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews. I don't own anything you recognize, but don't let that stop you; just enjoy! And tell me what you thought afterwards. Reviews will be responded to.**

**No.311**

* * *

**The Potions Master**

Really, the castle was a nice sight. But, when you had seen a share of majestic seats of power like Ouranos had, this was only just good enough for a living quarters. Barely. The sky, however, was lovely. Ouranos had given up hope of ever seeing such clean sky again before he came here. Everywhere he went, he could just feel pollution crawling over his skin. No such thing here! Even the light pollution he came to associate with civilization was a lot lower here.

"And? What do you think, my friend?" Godric was bathing in pride when he nudged Harry towards the castle. It seemed it was Harry's job to turn that pride a couple of pegs down. Pride was dangerous when taken in too large amounts.

"Well, it's nice." His attempt failed.

"Nice?" Godric laughed. "Interesting response! I suppose it is, yes."

The boats went through the curtain of ivy which separated them, Godric marvelling about the curtain the whole time.

"That's brilliant, why didn't we think of this when we built it? The mystery it adds! Perfect! And the lighting is a whole lot better now. You know, it used to be way too bright in here because of reflected light from the lake, but this, this—"

"TREVOR!" Godric and Ouranos' heads whipped around, just in time to see the touching reunion of a boy and his toad, which was desperately trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Seems his toad doesn't like him very much." Ouranos said to Godric.

"No. His likeness to my own Springfoot is uncanny. Wanna bet he's going to rob the boy one day?"

"I say two chocolate frogs."

"Done."

The group started moving again, following a tall witch with a green hat. She led them to an empty chamber neighbouring the entrance hall. Ouranos took it all in with stride and Godric seemed to be giddy, probably happy to be back. They moved a bit to the front to hear what the witch had to say.

When the witch mentioned the houses, Godric sighed longingly, probably because he missed his dead friends, but that came to an end when the witch came to the part about house points, Ouranos saw Godric's pose straighten, and his eyes gained a competitive glint. When the witch finished, the future students were left to themselves.

"So, Godric, spill. How does the Sorting go? I've heard some interesting theories."

Godric grinned. "What kind of theories?"

"That you have to defeat a troll, or that it involves a test of some sort."

Godric burst out into laughter so hard he got strange stares from the kids standing around them (then again, as Ouranos observed, he seemed to burst into laughter a lot). "A… a troll? Are you kidding? That's hilarious! Wait until my old buddy hears about that! A troll!"

Ouranos let him laugh for a few minutes, until he calmed down.

"It is curious, my friend. You were presented with this big a danger at your age and you weren't even a bit scared?" Ouranos didn't answer. "No matter. Tell me when you feel ready. But no, there's no troll. There's only my friend The Hat. I bought him from a shady merchant in my previous life (which I decapitated when he wanted to kill and rob me afterwards). He gave me quite a bit of good advice in my former life. Rowena even called him the brain and me the brawn."

"I see. I'm curious, why didn't they reincarnate with you?"

"Maybe they have. I couldn't find them in the Underworld, but they all died before me. I would indeed like to see them again."

The witch returned, and had them forming pairs and standing in a line. Then they moved into the Great Hall. Ouranos' attention was immediately drawn to the roof.

"Impressive!" The roof was see-through, and his sky was visible like there was no roof.

"Indeed it is. Rowena worked quite a few years on that one." Godric answered. Then he redirected Ouranos' sight towards a stool in front of the teacher's table. On the table was a Hat, Godric's hat, he presumed. "There he is!" Godric waved towards the Hat, who tipped his point to him as a sign of greeting.

Then the Hat opened his mouth and began to sing. He had absolutely no talent, but it was quite the funny song. He chuckled a few times when the Hat punned about hats and had to smack Godric on the head when he let his pride get the better of him at the lines his house was described. When it finished, everyone applauded.

The witch from earlier stepped forward and produced a long list from seemingly nowhere. It seemed that they would all take turns to sit on the not quite stable stool and put on the hat. Then they would be sorted. Ouranos snorted. How, in the name of Chaos, could this have degenerated into facing trolls?

He never got his answer, which was only expected.

He watched on, playing his role as a curious first year student. The Hat had sung about the houses, and he wanted to get into Gryffindor, which had no connection, none at all, to his friend being the founder of said House. Besides, the other houses didn't quite fit him, he reckoned.

In front of him, a student named 'Granger, Hermione', was sitting on the stool, in deep mental conversation with the Hat (or so it seemed). Eventually, she got up and put the Hat back on the stool, looking thoroughly put out by something. Once or twice, Ouranos thought he could see her glare flicker to him, which startled him. But no, he reasoned, he had not done anything to warrant suspicion.

Then there was that little voice in his head: "But what if she was a goddess?"

Well damn. If she was, he was screwed. But then there would be other questions, like why no other gods had come in?

Luckily for him, those questions where cut off when the name 'Potter, Harry' rang through the hall.

Harry went up to the stool, while all grew quiet. It seemed he was quite the celebrity here, but oh well. He put on the Hat.

**_So, I heard some interesting things from someone earlier._**

It was quite obvious to Ouranos that the Hat was talking about the girl.

_'__Really? "Someone earlier"?'_

**_Well, what was I supposed to say?_**

_'__If it is any consolation, she gave herself away with her glaring.'_

**_That was kind of obvious, wasn't it?_**

_'__It was.'_

The Hat chuckled.

_'__Tell me what she knows about me.' _He demanded.

**_She knows that you're not who you seem to be. Planning anything?_**

_'__No. I'm actually hiding from people like her.'_

**_Hiding from the Gods, eh? Good luck with that. They can be a right nosy bunch._**

_'__I gathered.'_

**_So, where do you want to be sorted?_**

_'__Isn't it your job to sort me?'_

**_I don't sort divine entities. I try to avoid angering them, I like myself un-smitten you see. Besides, some of them even have different forms with different personalities. Sorting them would be nightmare._**

Ouranos wasted no time in deciding which House he wanted. Where else would he go than the House of his friend?

_'__I choose Gryffindor. And don't speak to anyone of this conversation, or I __will__ smite you. As I said, hiding.'_

**_Noted._**

**"****GRYFFINDOR!"**

And so Ouranos walked over to sit at the Gryffindor table, feeling particularly pleased with himself. Now he would surely have an interesting time, being in the same House as Godric. It would also give him an opportunity to find out what this 'Hermione' wanted from him. Trange was, however, that he felt more than one divine presence, but for some reason, he couldn't pinpoint the second one. The first one, 'Hermione's', surpressed the other one, but he didn't know why... He watched on, deep in thought about the multiple things the girl could mean for his prolonged leave and who the two presences could be, when he saw that Godric had indeed chosen for his old House, and was happily walking over to where he sat, to sit next to him.

"Hi! I'm Godric! Who're you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." Ouranos' head whipped around for the second time today, to see that he had been sitting next to the object of his worries the whole time. Well, now he knew why her presence drowned out the other one, at the very least...

"Why do you say your name is Godric while the Professor said your name was Ron? Seems kind of pointless to me."

"Well, you see, I am Ron Weasley, but, beneath that, I'm actually Godric Gryffindor."

"No you're not, he's been dead for centuries."

Godric nodded. "I was." For some reason, Hermione looked at me disgustedly, as if Ouranos was the cause of this whole ordeal. "Impossible." Was the last thing she said before she turned around, to start talking to the people on her other side. Godric sighed, and kept looking at her.

Ouranos served himself some soup, and started eating it.

Eventually, he had to nudge Godric when the food disappeared, to signal the end of the feast. He had been staring at Hermione all the while, only eating some meat half-heartedly, but the only things she gave him in return were offending looks. When Ouranos nudged him, however, he stood up immediately, a new fire burning in his eyes.

"Let's go, Harry! Let me show you the Gryffindor common room! Let's see if they've found my secret rooms already!" He grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him along, humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'We're off to see the wizard…'.

Ouranos followed Godric as they went by mazes of corridors, stairs, one knight with a highly lethal dose of chivalry (trapped in a painting), wall carpets, two ghosts, and more. He acted like he was amazed, but in reality he decided that whoever had planned to take this for a living quarters would be mad. No offence to his friend though. Be gone for some time and your property naturally gets infested with all kinds of vermin. He made a point not to let that show, though.

Eventually, they ended up in front of a portrait of a rather well-rounded woman.

"Password?" She inquired. Ouranos turned to Godric, expectantly.

All he got in return was a sheepish look.

Ouranos sighed.

Godric laughed awkwardly.

Ouranos looked pleadingly at Godric.

Godric shook his head shamefully.

"So, we're stuck?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Godric said. Really, it was all perfectly understandable. Godric had had other things on his mind for a while, like keeping his memories while reincarnating, and the whole 'growing up' thing. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the others to come round. Quickly, the prefect rounded in on them, but when he saw Godric was involved, he rolled his eyes, as if saying 'Nevermind' and went to the portrait.

"Caput Draconis." The portrait swayed open, and everyone entered, Godric and Ouranos last of them all. Behind the picture was a small living quarter, but a cosy one. It would do, Ouranos decided. They followed their prefect.

"Hey Harry, it came to my mind that perhaps it would be better if we slept here for the night, for otherwise we would call too much attention to ourselves."

Ouranos looked at Godric incredulously. One, he didn't sleep. Two, since when did Godric care about attention. He voiced point two.

"Well, I found that having a little secrecy about your private quarters is a good thing the hard way."

Ouranos snorted. He would definitely ask about that story later. But for now, Ouranos would do as Godric said. It couldn't be _that_ boring here at night, could it?

It could. They even had _curfews_, for Order's sake, so he would have to bear with it the whole year! He couldn't even wake Godric, because he _did _need his sleep. And so it was that Ouranos Potter decided to go explore.

He got up, and opened his bed-curtains. And closed them again. Outside of his bed sat some kind of black dog, and it was staring! At him! He stared back. It didn't move. Ouranos didn't move. Ouranos stepped out of his bed. The dog shifted his gaze to include him in it. Ouranos stepped in the bed. The dog shifted its gaze again. It was safe to conclude that the dog was dogging his footsteps. Styx. No exploring today, or he would give himself away. And that was not happening, _especially _not with some random dog popping up from nowhere to follow him.

The rest of the night was spent in his bed, grumbling and complaining about everything (quietly, of course, who knows what the dog was able to do?), and swearing by himself to learn a spell that produced light.

It was only around 6 o'clock that the dog disappeared with a 'pop'. Silently congratulating his caution (the dog was clearly capable of at least one thing dogs couldn't do normally), Ouranos quickly slipped out of bed to explore at least the common room. It wasn't even ten minutes later he found a stairway that turned into a slide (though he had no idea where it actually led). Twenty minutes and a whole lot of fun after that, he decided to move on. The top of the slide was terrorized by the door of the girls dormitory and he didn't want to be caught by them while sliding. Women could be terrifying. Like Gaia. He shuddered.

Eventually, he was found by Godric by the fire, and they went to breakfast, where he was mobbed by the morning post owls, with cries of '_My lord!_' and '_Master!_'. He let them come over him, which caused some commotion, but mentally commanded them to ignore him unless he called for them, otherwise it would be too suspicious. Then the lessons began.

Obviously, Ouranos excelled at Astronomy. Even though the stars had changed since he had 'faded', he was the embodiment of the sky. For the stars had always shone in the sky, he knew all about where they did so, and drew it on his parchment. At the first lessons, however, he learned that he actually knew more about the placements of the stars than their professor, so he reigned himself in a bit. There were also the planets, one even named after his 'Roman counterpart'. All he could say about his 'Roman Counterpart' was that the sky stayed the same, whether Greek or Roman, so he didn't have one. He was still happy with the recognition of his importance though.

"Hey! It's Ur-Anus!"

Or not.

The joke was enough to spoil his mood for the whole week. He wasn't even able to vent it on someone, because that someone would be in some real danger when he did (and it would give him away too). Nevertheless he was happy to see that he could already do most things he was asked in Transfiguration. It wasn't too strange when you considered that the gods used transfiguration often, either to transfigure themselves or to transfigure someone or something else. But it was good to see, that, even though he never really transfigured much himself, it would come to him effortlessly.

Defense At the Dark Arts was a joke. Ouranos didn't care about it. The professor had no grip on the students. He did find out, however, that he had the ability to manipulate the trajectory of the spell, for it flew in the air, which he was able to bend. He also found out in Charms that he had no difficulty with magic at all, which must have been caused by his enhanced magic levels.

History of Magic was interesting (even though the professor was a boring old ghost) and so was the library, as he found out in a free period.

Then he had Potions.

He wasn't too impressed by the dark dungeon, for he liked open air much more. Suddenly, he sensed the presence he had felt earlier at the feast, but it was way stronger now. It was before the door, in the doorway–

The professor swept by him. It was him! He was the divine being he felt even way back at the feast!

The professor, who he learned was called Snape, took register. When he came by his name, he looked up, ready to say something, but suddenly snapped his mind shut, eyed him, and went back to the register after a tensed moment.

When he was finished, he waved his wand and writing appeared on the blackboard.

"Today," he said, "we will make a potion to cure boils. There will be no sound, except for the sound of ingredients being prepared. At the end of the lesson, I want a vial of every potion on my table, where I will mark them. I will now divide you in pairs."

He divided the class in pairs, but stood still by Godric and Ouranos.

"Weasley, I will have you work alone this lesson. Don't make me regret that decision. Potter, with me." Ouranos stood up and followed snape into his office.

Snape sat down. "Who are you and what are you doing here."

"Same can be said of you." Ouranos answered.

"Let's make a trade then. I tell you who I am and what I'm doing here and you do the same."

"Deal."

"I'm Aether, and I'm here to keep an eye on Mnemosyne's daughter."

A grin broke out on Ouranos' face. "Aether! It's me, Ouranos! Back from the dead!" Aether's face contorted to astonishment.

"What? How come you're Harry Potter? And what are you doing here?"

"Well, some ten years ago, I had an incident with some snake-faced man, a lovely couple, and a baby, and now I'm Harry Potter! For what I'm doing here, I'm solving the murder of Lily Potter." Aether's face went slack.

"How do you mean, the murder of Lily Potter? I heard she was killed by Voldemort." He asked, distraught.

"She wasn't. I killed Voldemort before he had a chance. But the next day she was dead, so someone killed her afterwards. I intend to find out who it is. Meanwhile, I'm enjoying a break from the gods, who I heard rule now. I have no interest in family matters yet." Aether composed himself, but Ouranos could see that he was far from fine. A millennium since they'd last seen eachother, and Aether still couldn't hide his feelings.

"Was she a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. If you need any help, you just have to ask. I'm here either way."

"I will."

Aether stood up. "Let's go back then." Ouranos nodded, and followed Aether back in the classroom, where Godric was waiting for him with a perfect boils-curing potion, which baffled Aether when he and Godric went to turn it in at the end of the lesson. When the lesson was over, Aether all but threw them out of the classroom. It seemed that Aether needed more time to cope with the news.

* * *

**The End of the Chapter. If you think you know the answer to the 'mysteries' of the story, review or pm me. I will give you virtual cookies if you got it right.**


	5. Part V: Year I: Halloween

**Woo! Almost one hundred favs! I like that. Now, here's the next chapter! If you have anything to say about it, theres a nice review box below, use it. Reviews will always be responded to! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Halloween**

Ah, how the air rushed through his hair, how the sky greeted him with cloudless blue… Ouranos took a deep breath. He had created the perfect circumstances, and now only one thing remains: the flying lessons.

Since that potions lesson, Ouranos's patience had been tested. Every night that Tartarus-damned dog came to stand at his bedside, forcing him to stay there. He had tried to read books, right up until one of his dorm mates had woken up at 2 o'clock in the morning. That had been awkward. Especially because the dog hadn't moved a single step while he tried to explain the presence of the dog (and failed miserably). That day, he had needed more than his (after the first time) customary one slide a day. But now there was a way to fly without making himself stand out too much, and nothing could stop that. Not even that brat of a Malfoy. No, he was sick, Franz had taken care of that.

They went to stand next to their broomsticks and were commanded by their teacher, madam Hooch, to command the broomsticks in their hand. Godric had gotten it on his first try (well, his first recent try at the very least). But he was god of the sky. He simply refused to stoop so low as to make that known to a _broomstick_ of all things. No, if it flew, it should obey. He knew that they knew at least his authority, if the giddiness of the brooms was anything to go by.

He stared at the broomstick, and forced it to rise. This broomstick was defiant, though. It seemed he had to take care of that.

"If you listen to me, Broomstick, I'll make you fly faster than ever before."

He felt the broomstick agree with him and smiled. Right until Neville's broomstick got too giddy. The incident ended quite painfully, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Madam Hooch had gone with him to the infirmary.

After a while, two Slytherins as big as gorillas crouched down on a spot near where Neville had stood, They stood up, revealing the thing which they found was a remembrall. They had the IQ of gorilla's too, because the larger boy sniggered and crushed the ball in his hand. It wouldn't do, Ouranos decided. He liked Neville quite a bit, and he hadn't done anything to deserve that. Besides, he felt a bit responsible, for he had done nothing to help Neville, except slowing his fall to make sure he didn't get too large injuries.

So, when Madam Hooch came back and started the lesson properly, Ouranos had a whole plan figured out. The best thing about it was that it wouldn't even make him stand out. Except maybe to the Granger girl, but that didn't bother him. He had a suspicion that that stupid dog was her fault, so it wasn't like she wasn't already on to him.

First, they were asked to rise in the air. Ouranos exerted his powers over the air and made the two gorilla's brooms shoot up at least five meters. He then chuckled inside himself when madam Hooch went on for five or something minutes trying to get the two, paralyzed with fear, down. He winked at Hermione when she glared at him.

After that, he allowed the gorilla's to control their own brooms while he showed off his enormous awesomeness during the rest of the flying lesson. He could see the other's stares of envy at his tremendous skills with a broom, and, more importantly, he could feel the other brooms' envy at him not riding them. He didn't feel guilty in the slightest. He had some excess boredom to burn from being stalked by that dog. He only restarted the fun when they were told to land. He simply disabled the ability of the two gorilla's brooms to land.

At first madam Hooch was annoyed. Then she became angry, after which she became mad. Then she realized that there must have been something wrong with the brooms, not at all because gorilla number one was crying in fear (the other didn't seem to realize how dangerous his situation was). The situation was quite funny actually, especially when he commanded the brooms to evade madam Hooch when she got up on her own broom to get them down. He chuckled as he leaned back (figuratively) to watch his self-made spectacle. They deserved it, and nobody would even know it was him.

How wrong he was. It was dinner time, and he had just digged in in some rare steamed potatoes, when Godric made his move, pleasantly smiling as always.

"If you're here to hurt the students, I will have to take action, you know." Ouranos choked and began coughing. The potatoes were steaming hot!

"What do you mean?" He asked Godric, with a sense of foreboding.

"You're not fooling me. Why is it, that you are the only one who didn't watch in amazement when Crabbe and Goyle's brooms went haywire? It seems to me, for quite some time, that you're not just Harry Potter. I'm warning you that I will take action if you're going to hurt the students."

"So you mean _you_ were watching in amazement at the haywire brooms?"

A grin creeped up on Godric's face. "No, can't say I did."

"Then you can hardly call me the only one. I know for a fact that Hermione didn't watch in amazement either." Ouranos chuckled. "Got you there."

Godric smiled too, and then frowned in a mock glare. "Still, that's not the point."

"Yeah, yeah, warning noted. I'm not really planning anything, for your information, so rest assured."

It was not like Godric hadn't figured out himself that Harry wasn't just Harry already.

Godric laughed. "I'm relieved to hear that. By the way, in for an adventure?"

That sounded like music to Ouranos' ears. An adventure! Finally something interesting! A way to incorporate his recently justified messing with the Laws! Of course he was in!

"What kind of adventure?" Of course, he didn't just say _yes_, he was Ouranos.

"At the starting feast the Headmaster, Dumbledore I think, said something about a third floor corridor. I was planning to go and see for myself the dangers the staff has seen fit to stuff in _my_ school."

"I'm in. When?"

"Will this night do?"

"Well, I would love to, but for some reason some rabid dog guards my bed every night, so perhaps it's best to wait for a distraction."

"Why bother. Just don't go to bed. We'll deal with the dog another time. As far as I know, dogs are still not allowed here, so we can just notify the staff." Ouranos turned an incredulous look towards Godric, who smirked in return. Damn, sometimes he was pretty thick. He should have done that ages ago, asking Franz to cover for him. Now he felt slapped in the face.

"Yeah, well, I could do that too, if it must be that way."

"I thought as much." Godric laughed, as he winked at Hermione, who was staring at them for some reason. In return, she frowned and went back to her food.

By the time they went to the common room, they had decided on an even more direct approach. They skipped the common room phase of the plan, and Godric yanked Ouranos into a secret passage leading to the third floor. They entered the corridor, and opened the door with a well-placed alohomora.

"Really," Godric grumbled, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Why in the name of Merlin would someone announce a corner as mortally dangerous and then lock it so lightly that it can be opened by _just an alohomora spell!_"

It didn't strike Ouranos at all as strange that Godric's mood worsened when he realized a rabid Cerberus was behind the door. Not that he was quite happy about it though.

But, first and foremost, that was caused by the fact that neither he nor Godric had any idea how to get the dog off their trail. It was lucky it seemed to be guarding that trapdoor, or he would have been mauled. When they closed the door again, Godric cursed the madman who placed this kind of danger in his castle.

"You know, I have my ways of passing by that dog, if you're really desperate." Ouranos offered. This had an higher priority than his cover, at least it was when dealing with Godric.

"I would have liked to take that offer, were it not for the fact that someone has been informed of the dog's awakening by a ward. We will be found out if we stay here, or go in further."

Godric took out his wand and muttered some incantations. When he put it away again, he looked considerably more pleased.

"What did you do?"

"Reinforced the lock and made a ward of my own, keyed to the doorknob. Now no student will be able to open it, and when someone does, we'll know."

"We?"

Godric raised his eyebrow. "You don't have to come, if it pleases you."

"No, no, I'll come." Ouranos put his hands up in surrender.

Godric chuckled, before turning serious again. "Let's get out of here."

The only other noteworthy thing which happened that night was the strange ferret-like creature, which flashed past them on their way back to the common room. Ouranos didn't pay it much mind, however. In a school with cats as one of the main pets, it wasn't exactly strange to see a pet somewhere in the castle.

The days continued as usual, the feast of Halloween approached. Ouranos took his time to explore the school a bit more, due to the sudden disappearance of that dog that guarded him every night. He was pleasantly surprised to find a room which only appeared when you really wanted it (and he could find flawlessly with his magical senses), another room that randomly warped you to another part of the castle when you went to leave, and some rooms which seemed to be bigger than actually possible in the architecture of the school.

"Yeah, that's the Room of Requirement." Godric answered when he asked him what the first room was for.

"It was meant as a storage room, but it grew a mind of its own." They were sitting at their house table, pumpkins floating overhead.

"And that warping room?" Ouranos asked.

"Well, that's just for fun. In my first life, the lesson plan was a lot more flexible than it is now. That room was like a sudden test for their navigating skills. You should have seen Rowena when she had for one reason or another, managed to run into three of them In a row. Let me tell you, she was pissed." Godric shuddered, and took another bite of his food.

After having explored the castle for a few days, Ouranos had tasked Franz with mapping the whole castle. It turned out to be useless.

"Mapping? Are you serious? Good luck then, my friend. The other founders and me poured in so much magic that the castle's layout is prone to change. You won't stand a chance with a normal map."

"I see." Ouranos said, taking a swig of his drink. Just then, the entrance door opened with a bang, and Ouranos spit it all out again, over an unfortunate second year, who growled in disgust and stood up to look for another seat. She would find that she would smell like ozone for a week or two.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, some unimportant fellow named Professor Janssen came running in, panicked.

"It escaped! It escaped! Oh Merlin! It's horrible! We're all in grave danger! The troll! Merlin!"

He ran straight to Dumbledore, and began to explain with panicked breaths. Meanwhile, the students had a hard time taking it in.

"Troll…?" one murmured.

"Danger?" another's voice broke.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Malfoy screamed, and Ouranos rolled his eyes. Pandemonium broke loose. Everyone screamed, and for a second, Ouranos thought he could see Deimos in between all the chaos.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted with a magically enhanced voice.

"Nobody is going to die." He continued. "Prefects, take your house to your common room, and stay there until we say so. Students, follow your prefects in neat lines of two. Dismissed." Dumbledore exited through a side door with quick stride, followed by the majority of the teachers. Janssen was left hyperventilating on a chair, and the students started to file out. Ouranos and Godric joined their house.

"You know, this would be a perfect time to check out the forbidden corridor." Ouranos said to Godric, who nodded.

"First, we have to be seen in the common room. Then we'll go." They stuck to that plan, and went out of the common room as soon as they could.

While they were turning corridors towards their destination, Ouranos decided to ask. "How come you can't just teleport yourself towards the destination? It's your castle, after all."

"Well, as the castle changes, so does my chance of getting stuck through a wall." Ouranos kept quiet after that, and more focused on hurrying to the third floor.

He rounded the last corner and crashed against something soft and badly smelling.

They weren't the only ones who had found the corridor. Behind the door, barking could be heard, and it seemed the troll in question was pondering (yes, pondering) about what could be behind the door…

Ouranos stopped Godric from crashing into it, and they turned around to escape, but the troll had decided he was hungry, and stood up. 'Oh, great…'

"I suppose we run." He told his friend, "and find somewhere we can deal with him discreetly."

"Agreed."

And so they ran, past the doorway, past the dog Ouranos had certainly not missed, and past Hermione, who quickly joined them when she saw what they were running from, into the girls toilets, where Ouranos turned around.

Within seconds, the troll fainted by lack of oxygen. He would have finished the job, but he was interrupted by a group of teachers, Dumbledore included, entering the toilets.

That hadn't been funny. Throughout the half-an-hour-long rant in which McGonagall, who couldn't seem to decide whether to praise them or to punish them severely, expanded on the dangers of trolls, Ouranos and Godric were awarded 20 points, but got 20 points deducted for recklessness, which made it all meaningless. For some reason, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with mirth, and Aether seemed to be shaking with silent laughter in the back. Meanwhile, Janssen had fainted again.

Ouranos was surprised that they hadn't gotten a bigger punishment, but he didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He was quite amused by Godric though, who looked miffed the whole way back to the common room.

Hermione refused to talk to them on the way back, and only said the one thing when they entered the common room, face morphed in righteous justice:

"I don't know what you're planning, but I will stop you!" After that, she walked away, leaving behind a shocked Ouranos (from the suddenness, not the message itself, of course) and a silenced Godric.

It took a minute before Ouranos managed to bring out a weak "But, I am not even planning anything…" and Godric to start laughing at him.

OMAKE

Aether wasn't a happy man. The year had started, bringing a fresh batch of spoiled incompetent brats for him to teach. Then why was he a teacher, you might ask? Well, he had his reasons, most prominently his deal with Mnemosyne. Luckily, this year would probably prove to be the first of some actually interesting years, as hinted by the arrival of his old mate Ouranos. Really, how he came to be here, Aether had no idea, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He gathered his notes from the desk in his classroom, prepared to call it a day, and entered his quarters… to find a weasel-like animal sitting guard in front of his bed. Strange. He looked at it for a few seconds before shrugging and laying down his notes on the identical desk before the window. He glanced to the animal, who was still leering in his direction.

He sat down and pulled a bottle whiskey out of his lower drawer, as well as his glass specially reserved for nightcaps. As he poured the whiskey in the glass, he decided again that whiskey was one of the better things since the age of the Primordials. He was prepared to take his first sip when he suddenly smelled something truly atrocious. He whipped his head around to the animal before his bed, accusation clear in his eyes, but the animal just blinked innocently. The staring contest took several minutes before Aether broke the connection again in favour of his drink.

He was just about to take his second sip when he heard the animal fart loudly. He sighed. He wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Comments below!**

**By now, there is one person who solved the mystery of the year. If you think you know the answer, let me hear it via review or PM.**

**No.311**


	6. Part VI: Year I: Conversations

**Hello there and welcome back to Ouranos Potter and the Blessing of Anonimity. I've gotten myself a new cover (to be found at the usual place), and I've started to restart my old open stories, so I hope to finish some Danny Gray Man and Blue Pirates soon.**

**Now, before you begin, there is some serious Draco bashing in here. Not that I hate Draco, as he is an interesting character, it's just that when an experienced fighter and battle hardened warrior hailing from the Middle Ages (where death was common and swords were too) finally gets fed up with an spoiled brat hailing from the 1990's (who obviously doesn't know that telling his father isn't the optimal solution to war and world hunger and more important problems, like trampled pride,) it isn't pretty (in my opinion).**

**That horrendous sentence being said, I like the character, especially in the later books, where he gets some depth (according to me).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Conversations**

It all started three nights after the troll. It was obvious who was behind this, given her exclamation at the end of the whole debacle, but still it came as a surprise.

The 'what?' of the matter was sitting watch.

The 'why?' was quickly answered. It was simple. Hermione was under the impression that he had nefarious plans (probably to destroy the world or something, if he had to go on her treatment of him, and claim it as his own), but he didn't, and he really couldn't be bothered to make any to do her a favour.

The 'when?' was quickly answered too. At night, of course, when - according to his own deductions of Hermione's behaviour - he was enacting his nefarious deeds of evil.

Let it be obvious that he was quite annoyed by the whole thing. Couldn't a primordial go and do something NOT world-threatening for once? Apparently not. They had clearly never met Chaos and Order. Chaos would probably go mad before he would think of even destroying the world. His kindness was overflowing, but he was pretty chaotic (no, really). Order was way to rational for destroying the world. If he were to do it, he would probably cease to exist anyway.

The 'where?' wasn't that hard either. In front of his bed, of course.

The crux of the matter were the 'how?' and the 'who?'. The 'how?' (by sitting before his bed all night long) didn't sound too strange in itself. It was only when the 'who?' became involved that the questions arose.

Who? Students.

Godric didn't believe him when he told him, but he quickly proved it by keeping Godric awake for one night. The morning after Godric still hadn't closed his mouth, and he looked quite distracted too.

"She is really thinking you are out to destroy the world, is she not?"

"I thought so too. Still, this has to stop."

And so it was, that, one night, he decided to confront the problem. At twelve o'clock (for intimidating purposes) he threw his curtains aside, and looked directly at the student of the night, some second year girl eager to prove herself. Yes, a girl. In the boys dormitory. All night long. This really had to stop.

His eyes swirled with blue sky and clouds (also for intimidating purposes. Really, he didn't care if it should enforce his bad guy assumption, he wanted to be able to explore freely, dammit!) and he began to address her.

"Would you please tell me what you're doing here." The girl glared in his direction.

"Ya ain't gonna get anything from me, you bastard!" Ouch, that hurt. But he had to be composed right now. Stay composed. Stay… composed. Compooooosed.

"I'm not a bastard!" Tears sprung in his eyes. Damn his eleven-year-old-Harry side!

"Suuure ya aren't, ya're only doin' this for the good of da world, aren't ya? Well, ya ain't foolin' me!"

"Doing what? Going to school?" He shoved his eleven-year-old side forcefully away in favour of his thousands of years old side.

The girl glared at him again. "Evahryone knows that ya're plotting ta destroy the gods! Not foolin' me, ya aren't!"

Ouranos decided to play along.

"Oh no! I've been found out!" Really, he wasn't cut out for this. Way too bothersome. If that was convincing, he was a dog.

"Ya sure are, ya didn't think ya could keep this from da gods, didya?!" Woof. Woof.

"I will honour mah father an' mah Lady by watchin' over ya so that ya can't sneak off to do yer deeds! Ya won' get past me!"

What fun! Demigods.

"How are you going to stop me then?"

"Uh… Ye'll never know what hit ya!" Ouranos sighed and closed his curtain again. He so didn't want to deal with this.

Next day was the day of the Quidditch game. He didn't care about it, as any flying tricks that would be executed in the game, he could do better. If only someone would offer to him or something, maybe then he could enjoy the game… He had a growing suspicion, though, that he was about the only one who didn't care. He went, of course, even if it was only for Godric, who was hoping his team would win.

Suddenly, as he was sitting at the breakfast table, and as his forkful of bacon and egg was halfway across to his mouth, a heavenly smell wafted over from the right. Did that mean…

He looked to the right and saw Godric do his best puppy-eyes.

"All right, all right, I'll make sure the weather is pleasant."

Godric smiled smugly as he dumped a whole bowl of cornflakes into his conjured fire-jar, and whispered a quiet "to Harry". More of the smell came over.

"And I'll give Gryffindor tailwind…" Ouranos said, a smile creeping on his face. "But that's all you're gonna get from me. Otherwise you could as well ask me to play the game."

"Understood, oh great divine being." Godric bowed his head in a mock-bow.

And so it was, that Ouranos was sitting next to Godric watching a game which he admitted had caught his interest somewhat. He had been trying to figure out how a game which launched iron-hard balls at other players could possibly have survived this long in the modern age. By now, the game had been going on for one hour, but no one had seen the snitch yet. Of course that didn't have anything to do with the snitch unwilling to leave his robe pocket out of sheer reverence of him. After some coercing, which didn't work, he had declared it uninteresting and had gone back to his theoretical problem, which he was still in the middle of when he realized some idiot had set his robe on fire, as well as the wooden bench he sat on. By the time he had stood up, the fire had spread to far for him to quench it with lack of oxygen without anyone noticing, so he just set boundaries on it, so that it wouldn't spread any farther. Teachers rushed to his seat and immediately evacuated everyone in the vicinity. It had become the talk of the day, many people speculating about how that could've happened. He had an inkling of a feeling that Granger was behind the whole debacle.

It was only at 9:00 p.m. that he became aware of the Golden Snitch still in his pocket, and he hurried towards the Quidditch Field, to free the still playing players, forgotten because of the incident, from their misery. The game later became known as the longest game since twenty years, as it still took Ouranos an hour to coerce the Snitch out of his pocket. When Godric asked him where he had been, he laughed uneasily, but didn't answer the question.

Meanwhile, Christmas was approaching with a sack of presents, snow, and cold. The time for students to go home to celebrate Christmas was near, and Malfoy tried to rub it in their faces by mocking Ouranos and Godric for not going home.

Unfortunately for him, Malfoy made the mistake of taunting Godric with his recent family's money problems when Godric, jolly in the mood of the season, was helping Hagrid, the gamekeeper, with the trees. While Hagrid and Godric, who had hit of quickly, where discussing the awesomeness of dragons, Malfoy approached.

"Wanting to earn some extra money, Weasley? I bet you're hoping on becoming gamekeeper yourself after graduating, that hut must seem like a palace to you, compared with your own home."

Godric ignored him, which left Malfoy seething. "Ignoring me, eh Weasley! Too ashamed to admit that the only reason you aren't allowed to come home is because your family doesn't have enough money to sustain all of you during the break?"

Ouranos saw the tick above Godric's eyes and the smile leaving his face, as did Hagrid, but unlike Hagrid, he also saw the glint of a plan enter the eyes of the man in question.

"Eh, Malfoy, shove off, will ya!" Hagrid admonished the boy. "Or I will report dis!"

Aether swooped past, but turned a blind eye, not wanting to take sides in this conflict.

"And you!" Malfoy said to Hagrid. "You imbecile of a half-breed can't even come up with a proper threat to stop a student from ignoring a Malfoy! I swear, if my father hears of your lack of authority—"

CRACK. Ouranos flinched. Hagrid flinched. Godric wiped his bloody fist at Malfoy's robe.

"That was for insulting Hagrid." Godric said, interrupting Malfoy stammering while he desperately tried to wipe his bloody nose. "And as for insulting me, I challenge you to a duel!" Godric drew his sword, while Ouranos helped him a bit by hazing the incident from the view of outsiders.

Malfoy noticed the haze. "Whad… Whad did you do?! Dis isn't first year madjic!"

"Oh, no, no it isn't." Godric sneered at him. "Shall we tell your father that you waste your time on insulting peers instead of making sure you live up to your family's pride by studying ahead? What noble behaviour!"

"Don't you dare attack me! I am the heir of the Malfoys!"

"So?" Ouranos intervened. "That doesn't help you now. This is a thick haze. Anything could happen."

"Let us tell your father how dim-witted you were while facing a duel of pride! The shame! You know about the duel, of course, don't you? You're not just defending your own pride, but, as you insulted my family, your family's pride too! Let us tell your father how you drove that pride to the ground!"

"You… You're mad!" Malfoy stammered. "Nobody does duels nowadayz!"

"Well, then there is one other possibility…" Godric sheathed the sword. "Let us know you're sorry. Let us know that a Malfoy heir knows humility! Kiss our feet and beg for forgiveness."

And Malfoy did, and he ran away after, blood dribbling from his nose and trailing behind him.

"I so don't have time for people like him. In my days, that got you killed." Godric growled (which sounded pretty strange coming from an eleven-year-olds throat) while he glared at the retreating form of Malfoy.

Ouranos, meanwhile, tended to Hagrid, who had gone in shock. He lifted the haze and began leading him back to his hut. Godric looked at Hagrid and a sliver of guilt entered his conscience. Maybe he had gone overboard after all.

When they arrived at the hut, Hagrid snapped out of it a little bit. "What…? How did ye…?"

"Come on Hagrid, open the door." He was completely caught off guard when Hagrid started crying.

"Dis, Dis is de first time… the first time anyone 'as stood up fer me. Thank ye! Thank ye so much!" He crushed Ouranos into a bear hug, and opened the door.

"Please, come in, I have tea, and snacks too, if yeh like." Tears of happiness streamed from his eyes. "Not even Dumbledore… That young li'l Harry could 'ave grown up so well…" He muttered while he entered his house.

When we were seated and Godric had discovered Hagrid's rock cakes ("These are munch-worthy, Hagrid! Though and Tasty!") Hagrid gathered up the courage to ask questions.

"So, how did ye do that, Ron? And how did yeh get dat sword? That's Godric Gryffindor's sword, innit?"

Godric swallowed his most recent rock cake victim. "But I am Godric Gryffindor, My good man! I have risen to face the challenges set by the Land of the Dead and returned to life!"

"Basically, he is Godric Gryffindor 2.0." Ouranos supplied to a wide eyed Hagrid.

Hagrid promptly stood up and bowed. "It's an 'onor teh meet yeh, Godric Gryffindor!"

Godric stuck out his hand, and Hagrid took it. "Good to meet you too, Hagrid. Say, you've got a firm handshake, want to arm wrestle?" Hagrid looked taken aback, but grinned. "Sure, of course I would."

After fifteen minutes of a stalemate between Godric, who had trained his body to peak condition and got a small strength boost because of him descending from Nike, and Hagrid, who had the strength of a giant, Ouranos had enough, and he said so. They stopped, and Hagrid turned to him.

"And Harry, dat was some impressive magic yeh did dere."

"Well, I'm not just Harry too, I'm kind of an Harry+." Ouranos let Hagrid draw his own conclusions.

"Ah. Ye've come back from de dead too, haven't yeh. I see. Well, if dere's anything I can do for you two, just ask, eh?"

"Actually, Hagrid, there is. Do you know anything of the Forbidden corridor on the Third Floor?"

Hagrid hesitated for a moment, but gave in.

"I'm not supposed to tell yeh this, bu' Dumbledore used de corridor for protection of something that he got from Nicolas Flamel. I dunno what it is, but I can tell yeh that one of the things guardin' it is my pet dog, Fluffy."

Ouranos snorted into his tea. Hagrid looked at curiously. "No, no nothing, go on."

"Well, yeh can get 'im to sleep when yeh play some music to 'im. There are more things in the corridor, but I dunno those, yeh have te ask teh other professers about it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Hagrid, don't be. You've been a great help."

Godric took another swig of his tea, rather admirably so, as it was steaming hot tea, and continued the conversation.

"You know, I think griffins are, after dragons, the manliest things around."

"I disagree with yeh, Godric. Yeh have obviously never raised an Acromantula."

"No, no, I haven't. Are they cool?"

Ouranos tuned the conversation out.

And then, Christmas grabbed them by their behinds and cried out 'Surprise!'. It was especially effective with Ouranos, who had never expected as much presents as he got. A noteworthy present was a sweater with an 'H' on it. Godric said that it came from his new mother, Mrs. Weasley. He also said that she was a wonder in the kitchen. Another noteworthy present was an invisibility cloak, which had come from James, as the letter stated. He loved it, even though he could use his powers to do essentially the same thing. The cloak meant an excuse to become invisible. He could now explore freely!

He immediately started doing so that night, passing past the snoozing demigoddess, and leaving the common room. After some exploring he found a mirror, that had some strange inverted speech on it, which basically said that it would show him what he wanted most. After a few seconds of fizzling, the mirror showed him a grassy plain, with him gently snoozing away under a tree. Peace and quiet. Interesting as it was, he had more exploring to do.

He sneaked into Aether's office and went to stand next to him. It was time for a talk. But first…

He picked up the weird and farting ferret-like animal and threw it out of the window. The farts were disgusting.

"Aether!"

Aether woke up startled. "Who's there!" Then, he felt Ouranos' presence. "Ah, Ouranos. Why are you here at this ungodly hour?"

"Because it is ungodly. The rest of the time you're either teaching, or in the presence of other people I don't wish to know my identity. If you were to suddenly stay away from something because of this talk, it would be suspicious, especially with 'Hermione' running around. And the demigods."

"But they have their dreams. They could be watching us right now."

"Nah. I've read up on their dreams, they are only about dangers to them and the gods, and they are regulated by the fates. I don't know about you, but I just want peace and quiet. That, and solving the Potters' murder. That's why I'm here."

"What do you want to know? There's not much I can give you."

"You knew where they lived, didn't you? Do you know who could have killed them?"

"I wasn't involved in the Fidelius, I don't know who knew."

"Couldn't you sense anyone?"

"No, Ouranos. The reason I'm even involved in this situation is my deal with Mnemosyne. I'm fading, Ouranos, slowly but steadily. Mnemosyne strengthens the memories and knowledge of me, in return for the protection of her daughter. I haven't been able to sense much farther than five kilometres for a long time."

Ouranos was silent for a while, letting that statement sink in. Then he recomposed himself.

"I see. I didn't know that. Sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just defeat Voldemort when I'm present. Maybe I'll go down in history as a hero, or as Snape. That should be enough for me to survive."

"OK."

Silence enveloped the two. Aether was fading. His best friend and (former) subordinate.

"I'll come back later, then." Ouranos stood up woodenly, and went for the door. He had a lot to mull over. Under his two goals, another one appeared in his mind. He had to try and save Aether.

After all, he was a special case. If Aether faded, he wouldn't come back.

* * *

**Yes, I know, not much lightheartedness in the second part. I want to know your opinions, ladies and gentlemen! Especially about the darker part! Really, I want to know. There will not be a lot of darkness in the rest of the story until at least the end of the second year, so rest and read assured. (There is a slight possibility I will rewrite it someday.)**

**Next up will be a more lighthearted chapter.**

**No.311**


	7. Part VII: Year I: The Dragon

**Hello! The next chapter here! I tried to make it somewhat more lighthearted this time. It's still somewhat shorter than normal, which is because the guidechapters for this chapter are mostly AU in this story.**

**This might also be the fastest update I have ever done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Demigods**

The rest of the vacation, Ouranos spent researching on fading. Discreetly of course. There was, however, nothing he could find about preventing it, mostly he found passages saying that it was irreversible and imminent. This saddened him quite a bit, and after four days, he stopped researching. He would stick to Aether's plan for now.

Of course, his stopping was also caused by the Demigod Watch, as he started calling it. They had spread out, and followed him everywhere. Some of them did a good job, but some of them…

The embarrassment…

Godric had quickly caught on to what was happening, and Ouranos couldn't get that Tartarus-damned grin of Godric's face.

"How do they keep doing it?"

"What?"

"How can they keep knowing where I'm going next?! I can't even turn a corner or I see another one of them! Makes me contemplating actually destroying the world just to get rid of them!"

He fell down to his knees while gripping his head. "It's driving me insane! Insane, Godric!"

Godric laughed, and said: "Well, it's a good thing I basically held pranking tournaments back in the days!"

This caught the ears of two peculiar redheads who were 'just passing by' (or what else you would call shamelessly following the duo to see the situation unfold).

"My, my Ronniekins!"

"Have you finally given in –"

"—and deciding to return to the fine art of pranking."

"He pranks?" Ouranos, surprised, asked the twins.

"Oh yes!" One of them answered.

"He taught us all he knew!" The other supplied.

"We were good before –"

"—But since he taught us –"

"—we are unstoppable!" They chorused.

"He stopped, however, when our dearest mother found out about his pranking antics."

"Must've been the first time we saw him white as a sheet! He never pranked at home ever again!" Ouranos stared at Godric with wide eyes.

Godric laughed bombastically. "Yes, she is a fierce woman! Well then, my pupils! You up for some pranking?"

"Of course!" They chorused. "Gred! Get the Marauder's Map!"

'Gred' saluted and took a blank piece of parchment out of his pocket.

It was then that Ouranos cogs started turning. An evil grin formed on his face.

It was early in the morning (a few days later) that the Demigod, named as Faye Dunbar by the Map, left the seat at Ouranos' bed. Ouranos quickly signalled Franz, who was dispersed into tiny air particles next to his bed, rendering him invisible, to signal Godric and the twins, who were at the top of the slide also known as the staircase to the girl's dormitory. They knew, after hours of Fred and George studying the Map, that Faye would not return to the girl's dormitory to catch some shut-eye, but would go to the seventh floor and disappear from the map for some reason.

When Faye was out of the Common Room, Ouranos made the sound of an owl, and the twins and Godric came sliding down the stairs.

"Why did you have to be up there again?" Ouranos asked them, a bit grumpily so, as the slide was claimed as his. His, Styx it!

"Well, it was fun." One twin said, and Godric laughed. Silently of course. Tartarus would freeze over if Ouranos had heard all of Godric's possible laughs.

"Let's move." The other twin said.

Ouranos threw the twins the invisibility cloak, and made himself invisible.

"Wow, Harry! How did you do that! You've got to learn us!" One of the twin's voice sounded from nowhere. Godric raised an eyebrow, and Ouranos face-palmed. That was careless.

"I can't really, it's some kind of natural gift. Sorry."

A groan was heard from the position of a snoring cat at a windowsill. The cat immediately woke up and began looking left and right franticly.

Ouranos made a clacking sound with his tongue, Godric turned himself invisible, and they started to move towards the spot they had seen Faye disappear at on the map.

They made it almost unnoticed, and if someone had noticed the statue of Baldric the Dung-Gatherer move almost a meter to the right, no-one had commented on it.

Or the randomly opening doors, or that one painting that suddenly grew a door handle, or that stairway that suddenly disappeared and then returned.

Anyway, what mattered most is that they arrived at the spot earlier than Faye, hindered by Ouranos manipulating the magic stairs.

"Really," Ouranos whispered, "why was that last secret pathway necessary? We cut exactly one full corner with it."

"So you would choose a corner instead of a statue that bows before you and then moves aside? How dull!" One twin whispered.

Ouranos sweat-dropped, but quickly stiffened. Faye was coming.

She stopped at the portrait of the dancing trolls, tried some pirouettes herself, horribly failed, and began to walk up and down the hallway.

Suddenly a door appeared. Ouranos heard a gasp from Godric, but Faye hadn't noticed it, and entered the room.

Ouranos signalled them to follow him, until he realized that he was invisible. A clacking of his tongue quickly rectified that.

As they entered the room, the first thing they saw were demigods. Magical demigods. The room was full of sparring, laughing, joking, make-up doing (Ouranos was surprised), butterbeer drinking demigods. It was, in all senses of the word, some kind of rowdy pub. Godric, of course, felt right at home. Ouranos gulped and became visible, to mingle and join conversations. It didn't take long before he found Faye. She was talking with a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Have you been able to find anything, Faye?"

"No. But I know he is up to something! I just know it."

"That's what our Lady said too. We just have to keep on observing him."

"Will do." Faye said. "Have you found anything about the dreams?"

"No. There are a few possibilities though. He could be a dream god or something, or maybe involved in fate…"

"Or," Ouranos said, deciding to reveal himself. "I could not be planning anything. Hello Faye. You drool in your sleep."

Faye was too shocked too reply, but the Hufflepuff drew his sword.

"Is that even allowed here?" Ouranos wondered aloud. Noticing the commotion, the conversations, the jokes and the laughs had stopped. From the crowd, Godric's voice piped up:

"It is, actually!" Ouranos nodded towards the crowd. "Thank you, friend."

It was time to implement the plan.

"Minions!" He called. Fred and George went to stand on the two sides of the table, and announced:

"Ladies!"

"Gents!"

"I –"

"—we—"

"—are pleased to announce to you—"

"—Harry Potter! Quake as he fills your stomachs with fear!"

"Your heads with questions!"

"Your boots with frogs!"

"And here he is!" Ouranos walked towards them, amused (the speech was 100% Weasley twins), and gave them the thumbs up for phase two. Then he climbed up the table.

"Hello there! I'm Harry Potter! You may know me from things like the Harry Potter children's books series, which I never authorized, or the Harry Potter head ointment branch, with which I don't want anything to do with..." Ouranos grimaced.

"Yeah, right!" One demigod called out.

"No, I really want nothing to do with the head ointment." Ouranos answered him.

"No, I mean about you being Harry Potter!" The demigod called back.

"Then who do _you_ think I am?"

"Evil!" The not so bright demigod shouted.

"So I _am _Evil?"

"Yes! …No, but…" The demigod's arguments dissolved into incoherent mumbles. A demigoddess tried to defend him.

"It's not that you are the god of evil, but more that you have evil plans!"

"Really?" Ouranos said. "How do you know?"

"Our Lady told us so!" Some other demigod shouted.

"And who is 'your Lady'?"

"Please, were not that stupid!" The demigoddess from before shouted.

"Well, it was worth a try. But how would she know my plans?" Ouranos asked. Silence enveloped the room. Ouranos saw Godric signal him to buy more time, so he tried another approach.

"Fine then. What _are _my plans?"

"Oh, that's easy! You want to overthrow Olympus and destroy and/or rule the world!" The demigods murmured in agreement.

"Then why am I in England?"

"Uh, to gather followers to do your nefarious deeds for you?"

Ouranos sighed. Totally indoctrinated, these demigods were. Just because he wasn't openly allied with Olympus, he was trying to overthrow them. Another reason to stay away from that place.

"Well no. If I told you I don't have evil plans, and was just enjoying my freedom, would you believe me?" Ouranos asked (almost rhetorically).

"NO!" The demigods roared as one.

"Fine. You want to know my evil plans?" Silence. The demigods were murmuring with each other in debate. Finally, one demigod spoke up.

"Uh, sure?"

"Okay then. I'm going to destroy all the socks of this world!" Ouranos let loose his practiced evil laugh, before stopping suddenly. "There. Happy now?" From the door of the room, Godric signalled that they were done, and exited with Fred and George. Time to wrap things up.

"You'll never get my socks!" One demigoddess shouted out. The others looked at her in disbelief. Ouranos noted that it was the same demigoddess from the bedside encounter he once had. He sighed.

"As you may know, that was a lie." Ouranos started, adopting a serious image. The demigods tensed immediately. "And as you all may know too, stalking is a crime. But as I don't think reporting you will have much effect, if you continue stalking me, I will smite you or turn you into some animal. Leave me in peace or I will leave you in pieces. Is that understood?" Ouranos let some divine power flow into the room, and saw the demigods begin sweating.

"I'll take that as a yes. Goodbye." Ouranos hopped of the table and walked out the door. Outside, he smirked. Mission success!

Next day at breakfast, Fred, George, Godric and the majority of the people present howled in laughter as a multitude of multi-coloured fluffy teddy bears assaulted Ouranos and began slapping him. It took all of the staff to pry every single one of them of him. Of course, he denied everything.

Ouranos was ecstatic. No more stalking! Godric was ecstatic too, as he had sadly forgotten the exact location of the Room of Requirement after his rebirth, and he had left some important things there, which he, for some reason, wouldn't reveal to Ouranos.

They were walking through the garden one morning when fire streamed through the window of Hagrid's Hut. Godric's eyes grew thrice their original size, and began sparkling, greatly surprising Ouranos. Bellowing a laugh, Godric ran towards Hagrid's Hut, past some elder-years, who knew better than to give him strange looks by now.

He burst down the door, Ouranos following behind him.

"A dragon, Hagrid?!" He said, eyes whizzing left and right.

"How'd ye know?" Hagrid, pants on fire, answered.

"Dragons are too awesome to not know about them. It is that simple." Godric said. "Now, where is the beastie?"

"Jus' over there." Hagrid pointed towards a small dragon, who was playing with the resident dog Fang, and let it be clear that Fang didn't like it.

_"__Com'ere ye little doggie!"_

True, there were no dragons when he was beaten by Kronos, but it made sense that he was their lord and master. Hagrid poured three cups of tea.

"He's a little rascal, he is." Hagrid said lovingly, doting on the small salamander.

_"__Oi!" _The dragon set Hagrid's beard on fire.

"It's a she, Hagrid." Ouranos informed Hagrid. Godric looked at him curiously, but understanding.

"Ah, dat clears a lot up!" Hagrid said laughing, trying to get the fire on his beard put out.

"Hey Hagrid," Godric said. "You do realize that I want to help you raise it, do you?"

"Huh, 'f course, 'f course." Godric inched closer, and tried to pet the dragon, who loved the attention, and began rubbing against Godric. Let it be said that Godric's pants were quickly ripped below the knees because of the sharp scales of the dragon.

"What's her name, Hagrid?" Ouranos asked him.

"Oh, eh, Norbert… -a, I suppose." Hagrid said.

"What kind is it, Hagrid?" Godric managed to ask Hagrid while trying to dodge Norberta's firebreaths of affection.

"Ah, uh—"

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Ouranos supplied.

"Thanks, Harry. Well, what he said."

"Hagrid, you do realize you can't keep her here? You have a wooden hut."

"But, but I've always wanted to raise a dragon!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Do you want to be homeless, Hagrid? Do you want to be imprisoned?"

"As much as I like dragons, it is true, Hagrid." Godric said. "Raising dragons is illegal in this day and age. We could give my brother Charlie a call to collect her for the dragon reserve."

Hagrid sat down, and began stirring his tea. Eventually, he spoke.

"But she's still so young, ye know? How'd dat go, if all those big and mean dragons want teh hurt her?"

Norberta looked up with puppy-dog eyes at Ouranos. "_Do I have to leave daddy Hagrid, lord?_" Her voice sounded sad.

Ouranos sat down too. "I have a better idea. As you can see, dragons answer to me. With Godric's knowledge of the Forbidden Forest, and me being here if anything goes wrong, I'm sure that we could find some place to raise her in secret."

Godric looked up. "I like that idea!" He chuckled. "It _has_ been a long time since Hogwarts had a protector, although maybe Salazar's Snakey is still alive…"

Hagrid smiled, eyes teary. "If yeh could do dat for me…?"

"Oh, sure Hagrid!" Godric said. "As long as I get to help you raise her, of course!"

"No problem. I'm quite interested in dragons." Ouranos answered. As he commanded dragons, it would always be nice to have one nearby.

"Then it's a deal!" Godric said jubilantly. "do you have some rock cakes, Hagrid?"

"'f course, 'f course. Here yeh go!" Hagrid handed Godric a rock cake, but before he could take a bite, Norberta had stolen it from him and eaten it, leading Ouranos to laugh at him.

And so began the excursions in the Forbidden Forest, searching for a place for the young dragon to reside. They had a run-in with some centaurs (who all either ran, the rude ones, or stumbled over each other to pay Ouranos their respect, which led Ouranos to clear the night sky for them for a few days), beat some werewolves (no match for Godric), saw some ridiculously big spiders (only the tick above Godric's eye betrayed that he wasn't quite comfortable with them), and had one very nasty run in with some cat named Mrs. Norris. In the end, though, it was Franz who found the clearing that they had eventually brought Norberta to.

Only to see her stand before the door of Hagrid's Hut the next day. They, of course, brought her back.

After promising Ouranos that she would stay there, if only because her lord commanded it, Hagrid and Godric went to make schedules. Much squabbling and a pissed off Ouranos later, it was decided that they would just go when they could.

Next day, Ouranos had to remind Godric to keep that strange grin (A dragon! A real dragon!) off his face. It would probably raise questions. Sadly, he failed, and Godric kept grinning like a maniac for at least a week.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think, guys. This is probably my biggest venture into the AU until now. Next chapters, Year I will be wrapping itself up.**

**Reviews and favorites are appriciated.**

* * *

**Update:**

**I have an apology to make. I had totally forgotten about the owls. Sorry. I have changed it so that he had told them to ignore him unless called on or when having something for him. So sorry! My thanks to Joe Lawyer.**

**Also to answer "chibi" review (can't pm, chibi is a guest): **Thanks!:) And, sorry to disappoint you then. To start with: If you say the chapter is bland, and Ouranos is lacking, please say why and what. Then I can learn from it and change it when I deem it necessary. And yes, nobody gives a shit. Wizards are quite eccentric. Albus acts like a nutter, but nobody cares. At the start of the school year, the students are notified of a new, potentially deadly hallway in their school; nobody cares. The only ones who went there and tried to do something about it were three first years. Even McGonnagal didn't care enough to go when there was an intruder! In the second year, attacks happen all through the school, but the only ones actively trying to do something about it are the Trio. So apart from some panic: Nobody cares. The school even stays open long enough for at least 10 attacks.

About the parody thing: Well yes. It has humor standing above it, which means that I will add jokes here and there and my humor is of a parodying kind. It's my story.

**Thanks to Harbringerlady, who thought up the 'Leave me in peace, or I'll leave you in pieces'.**


	8. Part VIII: Year I: The Mirror

**So: The last chapter of year one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Mirror**

And then, the exam came around. Around Ouranos, people were either studying like crazy, annoying him, or trying to keep watching him despite what he told the demigods. On another note, he had three new pet birds, which had absolutely nothing to do with the stalking issue. One was called Faye, incidentally.

He passed the exams with minor difficulty, wandwork and spells being easy to him. Only potions, history of magic and herbology gave him some trouble, but he didn't mind much.

There was, however, a huge commotion when Neville's toad was seen hoarding a large sack of valuables and trying to escape the school. Begrudgingly, Ouranos handed over the promised chocolate frogs to Godric, who laughed.

"I knew this would happen," he said, while they were relaxing by the lake, "with Springfoot, it was a warm, sunny day too. Something about toads liking warmth for these kind of things…"

Having found some free time, Ouranos went back to the main reason he was in the school, searching for Lily Potter's murderer. After some pondering, he still didn't know, but he had come to the conclusion that there was a third person with motives right now: The one who released the troll. When he voiced his opinions to Aether and Godric, they both agreed with him. But further investigations didn't turn up any new evidence, so after a while (and a lot of strange looks of other students) he had left his Sherlock Holmes-styled deerstalker in the common room.

Suffice to say that boredom had struck him in the head. He had taken to challenge himself into helping the twins but staying unnoticed, and it had relieved some of his boredom, but not all of it. Not even his personal (as he saw it) slide helped!

He almost missed the stalkers, then he had at least something to do… He sighed once again while looking at his three new birds glaring at him from their brand new cage. The middle one, which he named Faye, looked especially murderous. Ah, well… Necessary evil. One week and he'd put them back.

One day, Godric saw him sitting boredly in the common room, and resolved to teach him chess. Wizarding chess, of course. It was brilliantly done, with its moving, sentient pieces, but he epically sucked. It was only after his third try that his pieces instigated a rebellion, and Ouranos took that as a hint that he should go and do something else.

For some reason, he didn't see Godric much these days. It was a mystery were he steadfastly went…

Not even two hours later, the twins and Ouranos were stalking Godric. The stalking was becoming a habit, but Ouranos didn't mind. Especially not when it involved a deerstalker and the twins, who he had developed a soft spot for. Maybe he would bless them one day. Being a patron might be fun…

As it turned out, Godric went to the Room of Requirement, where he always looked left and right before entering, which got them, especially the twins, even more fired up. But, sadly, they failed to enter the Room, because Godric had disabled access when he was inside. So Ouranos and the twins began plotting.

It was fruitless. There was nothing they (and Franz, when Ouranos asked him) could think of to enter the Room with Godric. Not even turning to air would work, because that would immediately alert Godric and the twins to his abilities. Well, who was he kidding. Rather, this was a challenge he wanted to solve to relieve him of his boredom. One day at breakfast, he was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed the fact that he had been poking his fork against his nose for the better part of the meal, which had, of course, earned him a suspicious glare from Hermione and an amused look from the twins.

"—I'm sorry, what?" Ouranos, not able to come up with the solution, suddenly turned to Neville, who had been trying to ask him a question for the last five minutes. Neville flinched.

"I just w-wanted to ask if you'd join with Exploding Snap?" Neville repeated his question, a slight waver in his voice.

"No, sorry Neville, but there's something I'm trying to solve and I can't come on an answer…" Ouranos said absentmindedly.

Neville looked a bit put out, but quickly realised there was an easy remedy to the problem. "Can I help?"

"No… Well, perhaps." Ouranos turned to Neville. "Suppose you got this room which could change depending on what the person asked from it, and you got a person who has asked that nobody could enter the room while he was in, but you really want to know what's in it when the person is in the room. How would you find out."

Neville sat down, and began thinking. Five minutes passed by in silence. Suddenly, Neville spoke.

"So the Room looks like anything you want, when you call upon it?" Well, yes, that was true. But why would that— Suddenly, it came to him. He clapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Neville, that's brilliant! Want to come?"

"Uh, sure…?" Neville quickly stood up and followed the receding form of Ouranos.

That afternoon, Ouranos, Neville and the twins were standing before the wall leading to the Room of Requirement.

"So, all of you ready?" Ouranos asked.

"Ready, sir!" The twins saluted, while Neville just nodded.

"Let's go!" Ouranos pointed at the wall.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Ouranos went to pass the walls three times, wanting to see what Godric was doing all this time in the Room. It worked. After three times, a door appeared. It was a small door this time, like a back door.

Ouranos slowly pushed the door open. Inside was a spacious room, empty bar two portraits, an empty and small one on the wall, while the other had someone in it. He couldn't see who was in the portrait, however, for the view was blocked by a booklet. 'Impossible Sudoku volume 31', to be precise.

Ouranos entered, the twins and Neville behind him.

"Hello?" Neville said. The portrait moved, but it didn't matter, for the booklet still covered it.

We approached the portrait, which kept shifting, until…

"Argh! It's impossible!" The portrait shifted so badly the booklet fell off. The face of a young, black-haired woman was revealed to the group.

"Well," Fred (or maybe George) said, " It _does _say so on the cover…"

"What? Who are you?" The portrait said. "Don't tell me you're some of those 'relic hunters' I've heard about."

"No, we're associates of Godric." Ouranos said.

"Curious associates." One of the twins said.

"Really? Prove it."

"Okay." Ouranos said. Then the room became silent.

After a while, Ouranos continued, unsure. "How?"

"Well, I don't know. Tell me something about him." The portrait said.

A strange glint entered the eyes of the twins. "We'll handle this, Harry, just stay back."

"He has told us everything about himself." The other twin supplied.

"Let's start with his birth…" The first twin grinned deviously.

And so they started. From Godric's birth, to the first loincloth he ever soiled. From Godric's youth to his awkward adolescence. From his first slain dragon, to the expanding of his full dragon-head-trophy room. From his petty secrets, to his deeper secrets. From his death, to his rebirth. From his rebirth, to the first diaper he ever soiled. From his… well, you get the message.

After an hour of regaling tales, the twins neared the end of it. Ouranos shook Neville awake.

The portrait looked a bit green. "Well, you know quite a lot, don't you?"

The twins nodded gravely.

"But…" The portrait continued. Neville groaned. The portrait glared at him. "But it isn't enough. What about the more religious side of his…" Ouranos quickly shot a silencing charm to the portrait. When it glared at him, he gestured towards the twins and Neville. They were not in the know, at least, so he thought.

"What? That he's a demigod, you mean?" Fred said. Ouranos face-faulted, and Neville's mouth hung open. Probably for different reasons though.

The portrait nodded vigorously. Ouranos cancelled the silencing charm.

"Yes." George (?) said. "We know. He told us everything. We would even be able to tell you exactly what his father looked like, and what he did, in his life." Fred (the other one) nodded, once again, gravely.

"Tell me that, then." The portrait said, pouting lightly. "He never told me. I want to know."

Neville groaned.

Luckily for him, the twins were interrupted by the opening of the door. In the doorway stood Godric.

He laughed. "So you've met Rowena then?"

The twins and Neville guffawed. "Rowena?!"

Ouranos was interested. He had never had the opportunity to ask contemporaries of Godric what Godric was like. Now he could. A sneaky grin formed on his face.

Godric shivered.

"Mate," Fred told Ouranos. "That's creepy."

"What's creepy?" Rowena asked. She hadn't seen Ouranos' grin.

"Nothing, nothing." Ouranos said.

"So, friends, this is Rowena Ravenclaw." Godric introduced the portrait. Rowena then started telling all about herself, passing on as much information as she could (it was to be expected). She was a demigod of Aphrodite, who wanted to prove that Aphrodite's children weren't just air-heads. Shunned by her brethren because of her liking to read, and by the Athena cabin because 'she was an air-head', she went on a self-imposed quest to garner as much knowledge as she could. After she had done just that, she realized it would be pointless to have gathered all that knowledge without any ways to pass it on. After meeting Helga Hufflepuff, who also desired to pass on her skills in healing, the two decided on building a school. Rowena told Godric of her plan (Godric was her cousin some times removed), and he joined, along with his friend Salazar Slytherin.

After Rowena was done with her story, Godric began with the anecdotes. After a while, the twins and Neville joined in, comparing facts with the books. Ouranos just listened.

In the midst of an anecdote, Godric suddenly stopped. His laugh contorted in a frown, and his eyes turned serious.

"I am sorry, friends, but I just realized I had forgotten my homework for tomorrow. I'm going back to the common room. See you tomorrow." He stared at Ouranos pointedly. Ouranos got the message.

"I guess I'll go with him. Wouldn't want him to challenge that crazy knight portrait to a duel." Rowena giggled.

Ouranos and Godric went to the door, and stepped out.

"They're lying, aren't they?" Neville said.

"Yes." "Obviously." "Of course." The three other's agreed.

"And there's only one thing we can do then: Follow them anyway." Rowena said. She quickly moved to a smaller portrait on the wall. "Who will carry me?"

The twins stared at Neville. He yielded. "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

And so, the two were followed by four others.

"So," Ouranos asked. "What happened?"

"My ward went off. Someone has made his move. We're going to the corridor." Ouranos nodded.

Elsewhere in the castle, a certain female was also alerted to the fact someone had gone into the corridor. Quickly, she made way to the exit of the common room.

It took only a bit of time before Godric and Ouranos came by the trapdoor, but when they did, they were in for a surprise. The door was blasted right of its hinges, and the Cerberus lay whimpering in a corner. The trapdoor was open, and Godric and Ouranos wasted no time by jumping right in. They landed on the hard, cold floor. When they looked up, they saw that they had fallen right through a hole in some humongous plant, the hole smouldering at the edges.

"I bet it's a demigod." Ouranos said. Godric looked at him.

"I think it's a monster."

"Could be. Still, I'm not sure a monster would have left the Cerberus as it is." Ouranos thought out loud.

"Point taken. Fifteen Sickles?" The glint in Godric's eyes returned with vigour.

"Sure. Let's go." Ouranos entered the eerie passageway.

They had been waling for a minute when Godric couldn't take it anymore.

"So… Have I told you about that Hungarian Horntail I once found on the roof of my vacation address?"

"No." Godric grinned.

"Ah. Well, it started like this –" Ouranos grinned sneakily at Godric.

"But Fred and George have." Godric looked quite put out, but didn't say anything, for they came into the next room. It was filled with keys and, for some reason, not damaged.

"Styx. Seems we'll have to do the trial for this one." Godric said. "We will have to make use of those brooms."

"Nah, we don't. Which key is it, you think?" Ouranos said to Godric.

"That one. It's magical aura is the same as the one on the door." Godric pointed to a big, slow key. Ouranos manipulated the air around it to make it go to him, and grabbed it. Godric looked at Ouranos bewildered, before something seemed to click, his face contorting to realization and then understanding.

"So, you're not keeping it secret anymore?"

"No, I just have priorities. And I've decided to trust you." Ouranos explained.

"Who are you then?" Godric said.

"I'll tell you, but not now. I have conditions, though."

"Fine, fine." Godric conceded. They went through the door, where they saw a giant chess set. Also unharmed.

"Let's get those brooms from the last room. That I have decided to tell you, doesn't mean that we have to be blatantly obvious about it."

And so, they used the brooms to fly over the giant chess set. When the door couldn't be opened, Godric used his command over magic to open it anyways, and they entered the next room. In it was a dead troll, lying face first on the ground. Nothing seemed to be visibly wrong with it.

"You know," Godric said, "This seems strangely familiar."

"Let's just go." Ouranos dragged Godric to the door. It wasn't that the smell was bad, no, Ouranos didn't have petty reasons like that, it was that they had better things to do in the next room."

In it were several potions, and one scroll. Godric's face soured. "Ah, damn, a riddle. Couldn't you just do something divine, to get us through that fire?"

"Well, yes." Ouranos said. Godric's face lightened up. "I could turn you to air. It would be pretty permanent, though." Godric gulped, sweat forming on his brow.

They read the riddle. Well, Ouranos did. Godric was just moping in the corner.

"According to the riddle, there is only one vial for the fire in front of us. Use that magic aura thing of yours, Godric."

And Godric did. Ouranos just turned himself into air and willed himself not to be consumed by the fire, but to drift over it.

"You cheat!" Godric accused.

"Yes." Ouranos said. "Yes, I am." He grinned.

Before them lay a mirror. It was the mirror that showed desires.

Ouranos hummed in recognition. Godric looked at him curiously.

"What does it do?"

"It shows desires. Do you want a try?"

"No, not particularly. I know what I want well enough."

"Yes, I thought so too." Ouranos said mysteriously.

"And?" Godric became more curious.

"I was completely right." Ouranos deadpanned.

They approached the mirror, but, except for a hole much like the one in that plant earlier, there was nothing to be found.

"Well, I don't think we'll find out who sneaked in." Godric summarized the situation.

"No, probably not." Ouranos said.

"So, what do we do now?" Godric said. But before Ouranos could answer:

"I KNEW IT!" Behind them was Hermione.

"I _knew_ you were plotting something! Out to steal the stone, eh?" Her voice was shrill, and Ouranos covered his ears.

"My gods, woman, you make my ears bleed." Godric ground out, wincing in pain.

"Don't try to distract me! And you! Godric Gryffindor! Ha! You're nothing like him!" Godric stared on, baffled.

"My son wouldn't let himself in with the likes of the enemy." Godric gulped, and Ouranos swore he could hear something like 'and to think I had a crush on her…', before Godric recovered.

"Wait, _mom_?! What are you even doing here, away from Olympus?"

"I was on leave for my decennial check of a wizard community, and _look what I find_! Someone who is plotting to destroy Olympus, and someone who masquerades around as my son!"

"Really, mom, it's me." And he summoned his sword.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE HIS SWORD!" She roared, her sounding as if three people spoke at once. Ouranos had enough of this.

"Seriously, you're the goddess of magic, are you not. Just identify him _by magic_. By the void! You're giving me a headache."

"Good." She said. She had the indecency to look smug. That, of course disappeared when she actually identified Godric, and the result came back positive (of course). Her face contorted into one of agony, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Godric… Why? What have I possibly done to have you side with the enemy?"

"Well, uh, nothing." Godric looked incredibly awkward. "It's just that Harry…"

"So it was YOU who dragged my son of the deep end! You will pay! You will never be able to destroy the world on my watch!" Ouranos had to give her credit. From just planning something to overthrowing Olympus in one year, and then from overthrowing Olympus to destroying the world in a matter of seconds.

Hecate (for that was her name, if he remembered right) summoned her pets (aha! So it _was_ her!) and send them to Ouranos, poised to attack. Ouranos cast them to the far wall, ensuring with his air control that they hit it hard (as payback for the many boring nights, of course). In the time that he took to do that (around a second), Hecate materialized some kind of energy swords, in both her hands. Ouranos saw that this was devolving into a fight, which he didn't want right now, so he made the air around Hecate solid enough for her to be unable to move.

"Stop, stop. What gave you the idea I was planning something? Really, I've been doing practically nothing for the entire year!"

"As if you want me to believe that. Ha! No, you've been recruiting magicals for your army in secret, and I _know_ you are planning something! Why else would you be here?! You're clearly a divine being." She said, proud of her achievements.

"Wrong." Ouranos had enough. Absolutely enough.

"What?"

"Well, really? This was exactly what I wanted to avoid! I come back, from eons in the void, and you honestly think that the first thing I would do was to try to dethrone the gods? Honestly! I have no interest in that! I haven't even met most of the gods! Why is it you think, based on the notion that I'm an unknown, powerful being, that I want to dethrone Olympus?"

"Well, Zeus has somehow managed to anger a lot of people…" Hecate said.

"Not me, I assure you. And if I really wanted to overthrow Olympus, I wouldn't have waited for you to sic your little demigod army on my nightly privacy! Or have let them get away alive!"

"But you killed Faye and three others!" Godric chuckled uneasily.

"No, mom, he hasn't. He has them in a birdcage."

Hecate took this the wrong way. "You sick bastard! Perving on school students in a cage? How da—"

"As birds, mom." Godric said, rolling his eyes. Ouranos nodded at him in thanks.

"You see! Besides, they were extremely annoying! Even when I warned them that I would smite them, they didn't stay away! I had to do something, otherwise I would lose credibility!"

"You warned them that you would smite them?!"

"Yes! And still, I haven't done it. Do you know why?"

"No?"

"Because I don't have a reason to do so! I don't have plans! Really!" Ouranos was panting because of the vigour in his words.

"Okay, fine. I'll believe you." Ouranos breathed out in relief. Finally!

"Two conditions: I get to ask Godric one question under truth magic, and you tell me who you are."

Ouranos groaned. "Fine. I am Ouranos." Why did it always have to be so hard!

"What?" Hecate and Godric were looking at him with their mouths open. "What are you waiting for, get on with it!"

"Right." Hecate said. Her hand started glowing a pale green, as did Godric.

"Godric, has he done anything this year that points towards harming the Olympian gods or destroying the world or the magical community of England?"

"No." Said Godric, only to be smothered in a hug by his pre-adolescent mother. "Oh Godric! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have doubted you!"

"It's, uh, fine, mother. Sorry I had a crush on you."

"What?" Hecate said. Ouranos started chuckling.

It wasn't long before the most recent awkward scene was resolved and the three at least partly divine beings returned to the entrance, to find Neville, Fred, George, and Rowena's portrait held captive by demigods.

Ouranos glared at Hecate. "And who did you think they were, then?"

"Your army?" Hecate said, uneasily.

"Who in their right minds would enlist a portrait in their armies?" Ouranos said, annoyed.

"Well," Godric said, "they're good spies."

They quickly freed them, and sent them to bed with a slight memory altering charm. They were now not held captive by the demigods, but caught by the professors and sent to bed. Except for Rowena of course, who got a promise from Godric to get the full story told to her some time later.

But still, there was something fishy about it all. Now he thought about it, the trials were pretty simple. A first year could have solved it. Hmmm…

That night, he had the best night of his life. For years afterwards, people would be talking about the Happy Humming, a phenomena where Humming was heard without a person who could hum it after dark. Ouranos didn't feel guilty, although he got a pat on the back from Godric (for making the school more interesting) and small glare from Hecate.

Then the end of year feast came around, and Ouranos attended, of course.

"Say, Ouranos. Why Harry Potter? I mean, I first thought you had killed him and taken his place, but there's no reason for you to do so, so what's the story behind it?" Hecate asked him. Ouranos immediately hushed her. He wasn't advertising his identity in any way.

"Well, after I killed Voldemort, his shade went into Harry, so I dove in behind him to purge it, and accidentally incorporated Harry in my being."

"So, you're Harry and Harry is you?" Godric said.

"Yes, that's right. But the curious thing is, when I killed Voldemort, Lily was still alive. The day after, she was dead."

Hecate shrugged. "I can't help you with that. I was at Olympus at that time."

"I was one year old." Godric piped in.

"Oh, well. I'll just keep researching then." Ouranos said. "Anyway, you said check-up, in the mirror-room. Does that mean you'll report back?"

"Yes, sorry. I have to. I'll try to not mention you, but there are several things to take in consideration. If Apollo is there, for example, he'll know when I lie. But that is only a problem when Zeus asks me if there's any threat to Olympus."

"I'm not a threat!" Ouranos said indignantly.

"Power-wise, you are." Godric reminded him.

"So it all depends. I'll try to come back next year though."

But for Ouranos it was clear. While he hadn't met him, Zeus was known as somewhat paranoid. The last days of the year were spend in search of ways to make sure Olympus didn't find out his presence, but there was nothing he could think of, or Hecate, or Godric. And as he rode the train to the station, he saw only one solution.

That summer, he left England in search of a new hiding place.

_To be continued_

* * *

**No, the story is not complete (if you thought so, read the last line). Next chapter will be the first of the summer chapters, In which I do something different.**

**So, what do you think? Any suspicions to who killed Lily? Any characters with motives? There are clues in the chapter.**

**Reviews, favs and follows are welcome!**

**No311**


	9. Part IX: Summer I: Ouranos

**Hello, and welcome by my first summer chapters. These subchapters portray the summers of Ouranos. I will use these subchapters to try out something new. This time, I tried the format of a story with a moral. The thing I had in mind was a parable, but as this isn't religious (well, you know what I mean), and my writing isn't that good, I call it a Story. If you don't like it, don't worry. Next chapter, we're back at the old format. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summer 1: The Story of the Self-Exiled One.**

Once upon a time, there was a divine being. He was once king of the world, but he had been absent for long. By an unique opportunity, he was able to return to the world. He wanted to see what had changed, and stumbled upon another opportunity that allowed him to do so. However, in his absence, another group had taken over. A paranoid group, and the divine being knew that if they ever found him, they would take his freedom away from him. So he was cautious, and made sure he wasn't found. But because of that caution, much of his freedom was taken from him by default.

Then, he went to a school by invitation, again, out of caution. This time, however, he got to see more of the world. He got a friend. He wasn't truthful to the friend, but the friend was a good one, and didn't mind. He interacted with the community, participated in life, and had a good time overall. But nothing is free, and the first decision in years that promoted his experience of the world, was the advent of the end of his experience: Another divine being, one of the new group, had found out about him, and was investigating him. The former king endured it, ignored it, and didn't act upon it. But, against his wishes, there was a confrontation. That day, he gained his third friend. But the being was afraid that the group would find out about him, and decided to leave his newfound friends.

In his flight, he decided to return to the place of his reign, all that was left from the time he left the world. Even though it wasn't what he wanted, he would be hidden from the group.

As he came to the highest mountain in the world, his reasoning was only strengthened by his fear, and he climbed it and found the ruins of an ancient time.

In his ruins, he found three beings, unhappy with the current state of matters, unrecognized by their king. A revolt was planned, bitterness was cultivated, hate was grown. The three had plans, they had ambitions, but above all, they had loneliness. Unable to bond with the mortals because of immortality, and yet unable to bond with other immortals because of their unimportance. They had enough. And so did the former king of the castle, who kicked them out of his castle, destroyed their bitterness, trampled their hatred, undid their plans (for he would have no squatters in his house, by Tartarus!). Drowned in his own fear and loneliness, he wasn't willing to recognize theirs, and where there could have been four, now three beings went off in each other's company. The three realized the friendship they shared, and didn't care about the others anymore, even when their king was foolish enough not to listen to them and ridiculed them at the same time.

And so, the divine former king sat on his throne, his only company fear and longing. For he felt something was missing, and he didn't like it. He spend days pondering about what it was, and finally he realized: He missed company. For he had tasted it, and liked it, and wanted it again.

So he used his enormous reserves of divine power to create himself company: an owl, which he called Hedwig, after some name in a history book of his. Hedwig was a good companion, and he spent many nights conversing with her, but one day, she disappeared.

He contemplated creating another companion, but, bitter by the abandonment of Hedwig, decided he didn't need anyone.

From his throne, he oversaw the mortal world, oversaw the families interacting. He wondered what it would be like. The only wife he ever had was the earth goddess, and he didn't want to have her again. He never really had a family to speak of either, and the possibility was there.

So he went down and courted a woman, to keep him company. He came to love her in the time it took him, but as the relationship continued, he was able to tell less and less truths, for her and his safety. In the end, that caused the end of the relationship. As a farewell gift, he enchanted a piece of paper and told her to write 'Ouranos' on it to notify him when he was needed. After that, he left again, his heart heavy, and his loneliness back.

One day, Hedwig returned. The divine being was surprised, but when she offered him letters, he took them, and read them.

One was from his friend, the good one. He asked where the being was, for he was missed. The letter told him of the home of his friend, of his friend's family and of their interest in meeting him. They offered to get him from the house he had stayed in until he had gone to the school. The friend asked how he was, and that he shouldn't be afraid of the group finding out. He would vouch for the being. He also send the greetings of his brothers, who were looking forward to doing many a pranks with him.

The being was touched, and took the other letter. It was from one of the mortal acquaintances he'd made. While it was mostly about the plants the boy had seen, the being could sense the care with which the letter was made, and was, again, touched.

Afterwards, he sat on his throne, overlooking his goddess friends report on the state of the school he went to. He saw her efforts to hide his presence. He saw her succeed. He was deeply touched.

It was after a lot of thinking that the came to the conclusion that it wasn't companionship he had missed, but, most of all, the friends he had made. And when Hedwig arrived with an envelope containing the list of requirements for the second school year, he took it gladly, deciding to return. And if the group would find out about him, he would figure it out when that happened.

End.

* * *

**So, tell me what you thought! Anyone guessed the moral? No?**

**Ah well. Next chapter year II starts (in the normal format), in which The Chamber of Secrets is opened, Ouranos goes training and Godric goes missing.**

**It may take a while before I put it up, as I still have to make a concrete timeline for year II. **

**No311.**

_/update: Inserted implied sexual relationship. Thanks to Joe Lawyer for pointing it out._


	10. Part X: Year II: The Return

**So, here the new chapter, signalling the start of the new book of Ouranos Potter and the blessing of Anon_y_mity: The Secrets of the Chamber.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and remember: reviews will be responded to, unless I can't respond to them because they're guest reviews (but even then, I make exceptions).**

**Thanks to DreamweaverAki, my wonderful proofreader.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The return**

Far away, in a land beyond the sea, in the middle of a marketplace, at a fruit stand, three elderly ladies were knitting a scarf. They were, of course, the Fates, and they were, of course, completely able to support themselves without ever touching even one coin of money, but hey, the stall was there, the fruit was there, they were there. It was an _opportunity_.

Still, no-one actually bought their fruit, because they cackled madly every five minutes. Force of Habit. Also, the fruit had seen better days.

So, while the people were continuously creeped out by the weird trio, and had no idea since when that stand had been there, or whether the fruit was still fresh, the three ladies were knitting a scarf, behind their rotting apples. Time is a difficult concept for ones as old as the hags.

Suddenly, the marketplace quieted. Almost ceremoniously, the middle one produced a pair of shears from Tartarus-knows-where. Completely ceremoniously, the hag positioned the shears at the right spot, while, for some reason, her sisters had started a tug-of-war with the yarn.

She cut the thread. A loud snip was heard, spooking every demigod in a vicinity of fifty meters.

When some of them arrived to see what happened, however, they only found three hags, two of which were cooing in awe at the scarf the third wore proudly. It was a beautiful scarf. Red, but light-blue at the end, which fluttered beautifully on the wind.

In a cabin on a red train speeding through the Scottish Highlands, a primordial in a child's body sighed. He had come back to continue his education, but, more importantly, see Godric and Hecate again. Now, however, he had second thoughts. It had started when he went to gather his supplies in the Flourish and Blotts. He had been spotted by, who was in hindsight, the man he never ever wanted to rot his eyes on: Gilderoy Lockhart. If he wasn't the master of all air, he would say the man was an airhead. Lockhart had immediately singled him out, thrust some books in his hands, and violated his face with the flash of a photo being made.

He had stumbled out of the shop and, when he regained his sight, stumbled upon the Weasleys. They hadn't seen him yet, so he approached. It could have turned out to be a good day after all.

He was, of course, wrong. He had been kidnapped by an elf-like creature, a house-elf called Dobby, who had bound him to a chair to beseech him to not go back to Hogwarts. Ouranos had escaped within seconds. If he had any luck, the elf was still searching for him to this day.

Then, when he entered the platform, he felt some resistance for some reason. He got through anyway, but it worsened his mood.

The second thing that made him question his return, was that he doubted the decision to leave his lover immensely, and he questioned himself on whether it would be better to return to her and tell her everything. She had been very refreshing in his short period of self-exile, and she had a large imagination, more than he had expected a goat farmer in Nepal to have. He actually hoped the note he left her would come back to him some day. As long as her goats didn't. Ouranos shivered. He had never expected goats to even be able to be _that_ scary.

As the big whopper though, he wasn't even sure if Hecate would be able to return at all. He did also not know yet whether she had told the gods or not, so they could turn up on the doorstep of Hogwarts while he was there.

On the other hand, he felt a bit liberated. He had decided to throw the caution of last year out of the window, for Hecate knew of him anyway, and he had decided to take things when they came and enjoy life. He was sure to see Godric again (for he wouldn't not go to his own school when he had the chance), and it seemed, from what the crazy house-elf told him, that the students of Hogwarts could use his help. He hadn't seen Godric yet, though.

All with all, he decided that he would save judgement until he was a few weeks in at Hogwarts regarding his decision to return. Now off to find Godric.

In retrospect, he was absolutely right about his notions of Godric. He wouldn't let anything keep him from returning to his own school. That didn't mean that a disgruntled Ouranos (, for Godric was nowhere to be found, and there was some first year kid that took pictures of him like there was no tomorrow,) was not dumbfounded when, during the start of the year feast, a blue car smashed against the roof of the Great Hall and fell off. Panic ensued, with the purebloods thinking that the muggles had initiated an attack against Hogwarts, and luckily enough Ouranos managed to get to Malfoy before he screamed 'We're all gonna die!', so that the panic didn't escalate out of hand. That it was Lockhart who was their new professor and held a small speech afterwards, about 'Not needing to fear, because Lockhart is here', only worsened his mood.

That it later turned out to be Godric made eerily much sense for Ouranos. It all came together when he saw a slightly limping Godric stagger through the portrait into the common room, grinning wider than he ever had.

Ouranos shot him a look of "really?", to which Godric gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

It was absolutely no surprise to him, when he saw that Gryffindor had less than zero points the next day at breakfast. Neither was it to Godric and after fifteen minutes had passed and people where still staring, Ouranos began to understand Godric's chuckling, if only for a little bit. Then the owls came, and Godric got himself a beautiful red envelope.

Immediately Godric's face turned inquisitive, while the people around him started to inch away from him.

The twins came up behind Ouranos. "I would cover my ears if I were you."

"Yeah. That's a Howler, the nastiest letter in existence."

"Screams at you like there's no tomorrow."

"Occasionally bites your ears off."

"Generally nasty."

"And –" But the twin in question didn't finish the question when Godric summoned a candle from above and held the letter in it, which promptly burned to ashes . A fading voice started to say something to Godric, but the message was lost as it faded before being able to complete it.

The twins', and other nearby-sitting-Gryffindors', eyes bulged out of their sockets. The picture-taking kid took a picture in bafflement.

"What? It was obvious, wasn't it? Not like it was magical fire."

One of the twins nodded very slowly, seemingly in agreement, but not quite understanding what just happened.

"Ah, well," Godric turned to a snorting Ouranos. "Let's go to classes." And he stood up and left in the same direction as the other second years.

And Ouranos, desperately trying not to laugh, followed, grateful for the opportunity.

Classes were much like last year, only a bit harder. It was surprisingly hard to avoid Lockhart, though, or the picture-kid, Colin Creevey, for that matter. He even had to become air once lest he would be caught by the two of them before the greenhouses. He wasn't looking forward to Lockhart's class, that was for sure.

But he couldn't stop time (hell, only Chronus could), so after a while, he found himself sitting next to Godric in a rowdy classroom, with walls adorned with pictures of one man, and one man only: Lockhart. They all smiled so sweetly that Ouranos wanted to blast them all of the wall that instant. Lockhart, he summarized, was and would not be his favourite professor.

And there he came, the twat. Walking in here like a thousand eyes where hungrily taking in his being. Well, except for his portraits. Narcissus would be able to learn from this guy, that was for sure.

Godric sniggered when Ouranos passed him that one.

"Me!" He said, causing Ouranos to beat his head against the table. Quietly, of course. Who knows what would happen if he would stand out in this class?

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the –" One of his paintings spontaneously went up in thin air. Godric looked beside him to see a thoroughly irritated Ouranos. He approved.

"—Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. This year, I, the generous Gilderoy Lockhart, have generously offered professor Dumbledore my knowledge as a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher! In my lessons, I will take you to the deep woods of Germany, the snowy landscapes of Scotland, the green fields of Greenland and more!" Ouranos had an inkling of suspicion that Lockhart had probably not been to those places at all, but he kept quiet.

"But first! A small test, to know how far you are with the materials I'm going to handle."

He began to hand out tests. Ouranos looked beside him, where Godric was severely unimpressed, but was distracted when he got his own copy and started looking through it.

It seemed, that if this was what Lockhart was going to teach, he would fail the class. Epically. But he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Nobody in their right minds wanted to know what Lockhart's favoured colour of women's lingerie was. It was disgusting.

Only after fifteen minutes Lockhart began collecting the tests again, after which he immediately looked through them.

"Tut, tut, seems like no-one remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I said so in _Year with a Yeti_."

Lockhart kept going through the tests, but his face became depressed when nobody got more than thirty of the fifty-four points.

"Well, no matter. I'm here to remedy that. For this lesson, I have brought you…"

He took a cage to the front, and whipped off the cover that was over it.

"_Cornish Pixies!_" One of Lockhart's carefully combed locks of hair detached itself from the others and flicked to the right to increase the dramatic effect.

Ouranos snorted and Godric outright laughed. A few more classmates also snorted or giggled.

Lockhart glared towards them. "Let's see how _you_ deal with them, then." And he let them loose.

Immediately, the pixies began to wreak havoc onto the students. Ouranos looked towards Godric, who had the same astounded expression as he had. Quickly, Ouranos manipulated the air so that the pixies couldn't get to him or the other students.

"Of course, if you had taken this serious, you would have known that the spell to get rid of them is _Peskypiksi Pesternomi_!"

Ouranos immediately took this opportunity, and changed the pixies into thin air. He hadn't thought of the consequences, though, when the students started staring in wonder at Lockhart. Ouranos facepalmed.

After the lesson, Godric shot him a look, and Ouranos followed him.

"That was you, with the pixies, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I can't believe he would do that without a back-up plan!"

"Neither can I. I won't let rubbish like him teach here if I can do anything about it!"

"So what are you planning?"

"I'm going to file a complaint." Godric said, an evil glint entering his eyes while he smirked.

And so it was, that the almighty lord of air and the ancient founder of Hogwarts went to file a complaint to the current headmaster.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about that, boys." The headmaster answered a bit impatiently, while glancing at something behind them. "Sherbet lemon?"

"Yes, please." Godric said. The headmaster accio'd one and gave it to Godric, who popped it in his mouth. "Thanks." Then Godric went back to the matter in hand.

"How do you mean you cannot do anything about it?! Is it not your job to choose the best out of all the people who applied for the position?" Godric said, enraged.

"He was the best. There was only him." The headmaster sighed regretfully. "So I'm afraid that, unless he has done something truly outrageous, we're stuck with him."

"No-one else, absolutely no-one else applied?!" Godric couldn't believe it. His school…!

"I'm sorry, my boy, but no. Now it's time for you two to return to your common rooms. It's getting late." The headmaster shoved them out of the door. Ouranos closed it, while glimpsing the headmaster taking a handful of sherbet lemons and stuffing them in his mouth.

Godric let himself be led back by Ouranos, still too stunned to pay attention.

While he snapped out of it when they were back, it was obvious to Ouranos that Godric hadn't completely recovered. He had grown a bit more quiet and he sighed sometimes out of the blue. Ouranos once asked him what was the matter, but Godric brushed it off with an "It's nothing", so Ouranos left it alone.

It took only one more lesson of Lockhart's for Ouranos to ask Godric to train him in his magic powers instead of going to the lessons, which Godric happily agreed to. Of course, they invited Neville and the twins too. They used the Room of Requirement for the lessons, which proved to be a blessing and a curse.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Said the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw for the umpteenth time, when Ouranos presented her a rune of Protection.

"Really, if only I had hands, I would show you how! But nooooo, Mister Magic doesn't want to create some. _Because he can't_, he says. Hmpf!" Rowena turned to the side of her portret, arms crossed.

"Hey! You know very well that that's too far beyond my skill set!" Godric shot back.

"Whatever." Rowena shrugged it off. "Next!" A shuddering Neville walked to the front, showing a surprisingly accurate drawing of the rune Rowena had tried to describe them.

"Look at that. At least someone can follow my directions!" Rowena said, which made Neville smile a bit.

"Wait," Fred (George?) said, looking up from his own hideous drawing. "Wasn't this for training of magic power? How did we get at runes?"

"I think it was through magic application?" Ouranos said, looking at his drawing to figure out what was wrong with it. Godric nodded.

"True. And then Rowena started about Runes."

"Every good witch or wizard should know them! The more advanced magics are almost all more powerful with runes of some kind!" Rowena said, indignant. "Also, item enchantment is almost dependent on them!"

"But shouldn't we do some more basic things first then?" George (the other one) said.

Suddenly, Godric spoke up. "I know what this is about! This is about your hands, is it not! You want us to enchant you some hands!" He finished triumphantly, holding his own hand up to get his point across.

"…yes. But it's your fault I'm in this portrait in the first place! So it's your responsibility!" Ouranos interest was piqued, this was a story he hadn't heard before.

"Wait, you made that magical portrait?" Neville said.

"No comment. Besides, after we got you out the first time, you willingly came back the second time, to be able to see the school even after your body died!"

"Ok, point taken. We'll do the basic things first." Rowena said.

"You mean your real soul is in there? What did Thanatos say about it? You basically cheated him." Ouranos couldn't contain his curiosity. This seemed to puzzle Neville. Thanatos? (Of course, not Fred and George. Godric had told them _everything_.)

"Don't worry, we worked it out with him. He had a few conditions, but it's basically fine that I'm here. Now, let's do basics."

"Right. Let's start with Animagus transformations." Godric stood up.

"That's not basic at all, you oaf!" Rowena said in outrage.

"Nah, that's fine, we don't mind." Fred said. George and Neville nodded.

"But-! But-! Argh! Fine! My Sudoku, please." Ouranos put her Sudoku booklet before the portrait, which muttered a thanks and some things about insufferable redheads.

The rest of the training was spent on Animagus theory, with Ouranos baffling the twins when he showed of a few bird transformations. Rowena refused to take part in it, grumbling all the while.

The next day, Godric got to hear what his punishment was for crashing a car on the roof of the school. He had to help Lockhart sign his fanmail, which led to an uncommon sight: Godric kneeling before Ouranos. It was even stranger because of the fact that it was Ouranos he was kneeling to. Normally, Ouranos wouldn't stand for that and quickly get it out of the way. Not this time, but out of the crowd of people who watched, only Neville and the twins noticed, really.

"Please!" Godric said.

"No." Phase 1 of his plan: Say no.

"Please doubled!" Godric begged.

Ouranos smirked. "No." Phase 2: Say no with an unimpressed look.

"I will do anything! Surely you would have an ability that would get me out of this detention!" Ouranos was impressed.

Success! "All right then. I'll send Franz. You'll have to charm him, however."

"You have my thanks!"

"I'll think of something I want you to do in return." Ouranos smirked, and Godric paled when he realized that it could very well have been safer for him to just go to the detention.

This was the start of two particular legends in Hogwarts: Harry Potter, miracle worker, and Franz. Who was he and where did he come from? Not that Ouranos realized this, of course, or else he would probably not have made such a display of it. But let's return to him after that little display, while he was still oblivious to the dangers of the title of Miracle Worker…

Or, let's not. Let's instead go to just after Godric had singlehandedly destroyed the Slytherin's Nimbus 2001 brooms as payback for their verbal thrashing of the Gryffindor team. When he entered, he had accidentally set of a trap that made him throw up slugs every minute or two. But Godric, Godric was a warrior (!), which led to him doing it anyway. Of course, not even normal warrior's would have gotten away with it, but Godric, well, was Godric, and when he told people he had been experimenting with curses, they believed him. Most of the time.

It was a sight Ouranos never wanted to see again. "Next time," he said "you can go barf slugs over newly broken brooms on your own."

Godric barfed up a slug as answer. Ouranos shuddered. Disgusting. If only Hecate was here.

Another slug crawled out of Godric's mouth, which made him laugh. "Ah, but it was righteous at least!"

"I highly doubt that." Ouranos said, now leafing through a book on counter-curses, which he had brought along on Godric's request, probably for times like this. "Hang on for a bit, will you."

After Ouranos had found the counter-curse, and had applied it, he made his terms from earlier that day known.

"I've thought of what I want from you in return for getting you out of that detention. You get Hecate to come back to Hogwarts."

Godric, secretly relieved that it wasn't something embarrassing, like running around the school in only his bathrobe (and getting scolded by Helga afterwards. True story), complied.

"All right. But why?"

"Because it's more fun with her around." Ouranos said. "Not that you're not fun, but…"

"No," Godric said. "I think I get what you mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"May I remind you who had a crush on his mother?" Godric held his hand over his heart in mock-hurt.

"No, it's all in a friendly sense. She's got the latest stuff on the Olympians too, and I bet she'll be happy to come back." Ouranos continued.

"Of course, of course. What you say."

But Ouranos could see he didn't believe a word of it.

"Really, if you _must _know, I already have a lover." Ouranos said indignantly.

"Yeah, but you're a divine being." Godric said, shrugging.

"So?" Ouranos asked, piqued.

"Well, since Zeus came to power…" Godric started, but he trailed off.

"He's _that _bad?" Really, to singlehandedly change the image of divine beings to being playboys, that was an ability to be feared.

"Well, his sons and the other gods do it too…" Godric supplied. Ouranos glared at him.

"Yes. Yes he is." Godric deadpanned.

Silence followed.

"So you thought I'd be running around naked all over the place?" Ouranos checked, just to be sure.

"…No?" It was as he feared. He filed it away under 'Things to berate Zeus for'.

They walked on. Suddenly Ouranos smirked.

"Why don't you go run around the school in only your bathrobe after your detention, in addition of getting Hecate here."

"What? I didn't even tell you that story!"

"No. The twins did, though."

And so it was, that a grumbling Godric did not go to detention. But he questioned if it was worth it. Around midnight, Ouranos dragged Godric out of bed and gave him his bathrobe. It was then, eating popcorn and seeing Godric pass the start line for the second of three times, that Ouranos heard the words.

_Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…_

Immediately afterwards, his head exploded in pain.

* * *

**That's it, folks. Now the big stuff comes in. Well, not now, but you get the message. **

**No311.**

**Beneath here is a response to a particularly rude guest review. Beware.**

* * *

_Response to the guest review: _anonymity is spelled with a y, stupid. Go back to school and pass second grade.

_I have rectified it. I also followed your advice, and went to second grade. Sadly, there was no second grade. There was only a 'Groep 4'. The word 'Anon_**y**_mity' was also nowhere to be found in the aforementioned 'Groep 4'. It seems to me that a certain guest didn't pass his Geography tests. If you did, you would probably have known that there are countries whose first languages _**aren't **_English (and **don't **have your school system)__. Shocking, right. Just something you might want to consider the next time you insult random people because of a spelling mistake._

**Sorry for that. Please know that I love any reviews that aren't flames like the above one. Note that it's the insult that makes it a flame, so if you have useful criticism, throw it at me. It's a learning process, people!**

**Nevertheless, I like compliments too. **

**See you next time!**


	11. Part XI: Year II: Complications

**Hello there! I'm back, after two months of hectic stuff, thrills, awesomeness and things that made me unable to write this chapter. But here it is, so enjoy!**

* * *

**The Rise and Fall of a Deathday Party**

The headache didn't stop, was his conclusion. Of course, he was Ouranos, far above any headache, thank you very much, but this one was persistent.

The rain didn't stop for at least three days. Whether this had to do with the fact that the only headaches he had ever gotten in all of his divine existence where mostly caused by his wife (who he didn't want to see again, thank you very much), or the fact that Ouranos was just generally annoyed by the fact that he had a headache, would never be unearthed. Not even by Godric, who asked what happened to cause such foul moods.

What Godric did unearth, though, was how it was to be a bird, even though it was only for an hour or so.

After three days, the headache had gone away, and Godric finally let himself collapse from keeping Ouranos too busy to be annoyed. Ouranos took that time to quickly revert the weather back to normal and release every bird he had "captured" in the time he had the headache from its cage.

(He had secretly taken a liking in that particular punishment. There was just something, he supposed, about looking at birds who tried to kill him with their eyes that was extremely refreshing.)

At the moment, Godric was taking a stroll through his school, feeling a bit carefree. To his right where countless windows, through which he could see the clear sky outside. To his left where paintings, going on with their daily lives and doing mundane stuff, and in front…

Was a sulking Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, sighing every five minutes and giving off an air worthy of a rainstorm.

That would not do. Not in his school, not on this fine day.

"Good day, Nicholas!"

"Godric…" The ghost sighed, a small cluster of frost forming on the window.

"Is there something wrong?" Godric asked him.

"Half an inch, that's wrong! _Half _a _bloody inch_!" He crumpled the letter (ghostly letter?) that was in his hand. "Why did it have to be this way! Why…"

Nick's lament dissolved in a quiet sniffle.

"Five Hundred Years have I been dead now. Five Hundred Years! Years of being bored, years of startling students, years of opening my neck like some kind of door to people who ask for it!"

Godric kept silent.

"And as cherry on top: I can't even join the Headless bloody Hunters! Every year I have to take them making fun of my almost chopped off head. Every-BLOODY-Year!" Nick sobbed loudly.

"And now, I'm holding my five hundredth deathday party, and they wouldn't even listen when I asked them nicely not to come this year! I can practically see their irritating faces already, without a bloody body of course!"

"I know a solution, my friend. Why don't I come to your party? I built this castle, they'll respect me, and in extension, your party."

"You would?" Nick asked him, hopeful.

"Of course! This is my school, and I won't stand on there being problems. Problems, after all, are there to be solved!"

"Magnificent! It will be held in one of the greater dungeons! I shall see you there, and bring with you whoever you want!" Nicholas floated away, through the floor, looking better than he did before.

It was thus that Godric got invited to Nick's deathday-party. He guilt-tripped Ouranos into going with him ("days of cleaning up after you, caring for your divine temperament…"), and Fred and George joined them, out of interest.

They wished they hadn't though. While the partygoers where somewhat interesting, and the food was as fascinating as it was morbid, the music was downright cringe worthy, and Fred and George had taken to wearing ear mufflers, just for this evening.

Ouranos didn't mind the music as much (if only because he filtered the vibrations of the sound out of the air around him. He was a lord of the air, he didn't need to put up with these things). What he did mind, however, was the fact that some random ghost with chains had taken the time to follow him around and jangle his chains in front of his eyes and making moaning noises at him when he stood still (not that he minded the moaning noises, of course, using the same method as he did with the music).

The ghost jangled his chains before Ouranos' eyes again. He sighed and moved closer to another ghost, a girl with glasses and acne, to escape his follower.

For some reason, his follower didn't follow. Instead, the ghost he was standing by burst out crying. Some ghosts turned around to look, but turned around again when they saw who cried.

It only took five minutes before Ouranos couldn't stand the highly-nasally sobs anymore, and filtered it out. It wasn't long, though, before he got bored. Small glances at the girl revealed that she was still crying, so Ouranos decided to take the initiative, this time.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, bringing back the vibrations of her voice to hear.

"W-What do you think, stupid!" She sobbed. "Y-You think I'm u-ugly!"

Ouranos was taken back. "How on Gaia (" he shuddered, ") did you come to that conclusion?"

"Y-You dis-dismissed me!" She wailed. "You l-looked an-and dism-m-missed me!"

Ah. Tartarus. Teenage stuff. Now he thought about it, Ouranos had this coming a long time, being a kid all over again and such. Point was, he lacked experience in difficult social interactions with teenagers. His friends weren't teenagers, he never socialized with any of his titan sons and daughters and he had never really had any interactions as a teenager (however short that was) with his brothers and sisters.

"Uh, no, no I didn't. I was just looking whether that other ghost didn't follow me, like he has all evening."

"R-really?" The girl sniffled. "Then why didn't he f-follow?"

"I haven't got a clue."

The ghost began crying again. Loudly. "He… He h-hates me, doesn't h-he!" She wailed.

Ouranos saw a pattern. This ghost was obviously _highly emotional_. He could either get out of there or tune her out again. But he didn't feel like standing around the whole night, so getting out of there it was.

"I wouldn't know. Why don't you take it up with him…?" He tried.

"B-but he h-_hates_ me!" She bellowed. She then started sobbing even louder. Ouranos mapped out his options, decided that fleeing was the best option, and made a beeline for Godric, who was standing with Nicholas.

"Hello there, my friend!" Godric said jovially, munching on some chicken he must have conjured from somewhere, because it better didn't come from the table.

"Harry Potter!" Nicholas said happily. "So nice to welcome you at my five hundredth deathday party! I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

Ouranos said nothing for a moment, just staring at Nicholas like he was a flying cow, but then said:

"Thanks for inviting me. It's an interesting experience." Godric snorted.

"I saw." He began. "The situation with the chained ghost, I mean."

"Ah, you mean Herbert Harchibald the Heinous?" Nicholas said. "He was starved to death by the Potters around three hundred years ago because he tried to assassinate one of your ancestors."

"Dat's raight!" A voice suddenly said, behind him. "An' I shwore to cume back to 'nact my BLOODY REVANGE on allufda Potter linige! 'S just dat I can't touch anything."

Nicholas nodded in understanding while Godric and Ouranos both had no idea what to say at that. In the end, Godric composed himself. "A sad tale, indeed. But perhaps you can lay off of it, for it has been three hundred years."

"I, I can?" The ghost asked Godric.

"Yes, you just have to let it slide off of you."

Herbert's eyes grew bigger. "Perhapsh… Perhapsh dat'll work! My danks, good man!" The three looked at the ghost while he floated away and some of the chains around him disappeared.

"Merlin's beard…" Nicholas muttered. It was silent.

"So," Ouranos started. "Who's that over there?" And he pointed to the girl from earlier.

"Oh," Nicholas said. "That's Moaning Myrtle. She died here, ah, around 60 or so years ago…"

"Wait." Godric cut in. "She died here? Do you mean she died in the school? In the school?" Godric looked a bit shaken.

"Yes. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and she died." Nicholas answered.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Godric was getting more distraught. "But that is a defence mechanism! For absolute peril only! Why was it opened?"

"I don't know, but really? A defense mechanism, you say? In the legends they say you, along with Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, fell out with Salazar Slytherin because he didn't want muggleborns to be admitted at the school, so he left. Before he did, though, the legends say, he made the Chamber, so that, when it was opened, the school would be purged of mudbloods." Nicholas explained.

"What?! That's a mad man's rambling!" Godric exclaimed. "Salazar made it before he left, _long_ before he left! And we never had a fight like that!"

Nicholas wanted to answer, but before he could, the Headless Hunt made their appearance. By throwing one of their heads through Ouranos, who was _not pleased _about it (which made the chandelier shudder dangerously by wind). The head came to a stop before Nicholas, a bit upturned.

"Heya, Nick! How are you doing? Head still hanging in there?" The other ghosts turned to the head in interest, as did Fred and George.

Nicholas said nothing, but Godric (in particular) was horrified to see some colour appear on Nicholas' face.

Dozens of horses with headless riders barged through the walls, and came to stop before Nicholas. The ghosts clapped and cheered, except for Nicholas. (Neither did Godric and Ouranos. Fred and George, however, were clapping wildly).

"I asked you not to come." Nicholas said to the head in front of him, dangerously quiet.

"Ah, cool your head, man. We're just here for fun, that's all!" The head answered smartly. The crowd laughed. It hopped around, and saw Godric and Ouranos, but it refrained from commenting, seeing the dark glares emanating from the two. Instead, it was picked up by his body, only to fall off again when he fake-jumped in fright from seeing Fred and George. The rest of the ghosts howled with laughter.

Godric cleared his throat sharply.

The head from before turned his way, questioningly. Of course, the body didn't turn with it, earning more laughs.

"It has come to my attention," he said, in his nastiest teacher voice, a dark aura permeating the air around him (which was really impressive. There really was a visible aura). "That today is Nicholas' five hundredth deathday party."

"Yeah," The head said warily. "So?"

"I also know that he has beseeched you not to come." Godric said, annoyed.

"Yeah, so?" The head answered once again.

"Yet still you come, against all wishes, and make fun of your host? And you have been doing this for more than five hundred years? Never before in my life have I seen such a persistent case of bullying! It is unforgivable that it happens here, in my domain! I shall have you banned from the castle!" Godric roared. The ghosts flinched away, except for the head. Nicholas nodded in agreement.

The head however, retorted: "And who're you to say that, squirt? Godric Gryffindor?" The ghosts laughed, but Fred and George didn't laugh with them, feeling the danger.

"Yes. Tis I! Godric Gryffindor!" Godric announced angrily. "And you shall heed my words!"

"Uh, no, thanks, squirt. Better that you heed the call of your mind-doctor!" The ghosts laughed again. Fred and George were now slowly coming over to stand beside Ouranos.

Godric opened his mouth to answer, but someone was quicker.

"I have had enough." Nicholas said, dark and quiet.

The head whistled at him. "Have you, Nickey-boy?"

"I have had enough." Nicholas repeated, "Of your bullying. I have had enough, of people asking me to open my neck. I have had enough of being made fun of all year long by people who were beheaded in just one, clean strike. I have had enough. But I can bear it. Yet now you even make fun of the mighty Godric Gryffindor. It is clear you will never change your ways."

"Really?" The head said. "And what are you going to do about it?" The crowd made 'ooooh' noises.

Suddenly, Nicholas turned coloured, revealing his clothes to all be stained with really small red specks of blood, except, of course, by the neck. And he roared: "I will do THIS!" Now the head tried to scramble away in fear, but Nicholas was faster and grabbed the head by its hair. The head turned coloured too, and Nicholas impaled it on a spike on the wall. The head groaned, and it's body began to dissolve into nothing, leaving only the horse behind.

"I will not take it ANYMORE!" Nicholas bellowed at the motley crew of headless horsemen. "You will all PAY for what you did! If you won't heed his words…" He pointed to Godric imperiously. "Heed my ACTIONS!" The ghosts panicked, and fled through the wall, an angry Nick following them. A few moments later only Godric, Ouranos and the twins were left in the room.

"Well," Ouranos said, breaking the tensed silence. "Let's just go back to the common room, shall we?" Godric and the twins said nothing as they made their way back to the common room.

"_rip…tear…kill…_" Ouranos' head began to ache.

"Not again…" he grumbled.

"_Fooooooooooooooooooooooooood!_" the voice moaned.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked him.

"It's my head. It hurts again." Fred blanched. He was not ready for another three days of grumpy Ouranos. Next to him, George blanched too. Godric was too preoccupied to notice.

"_I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!_"

"Tartarus!" Ouranos cursed, and he took off in the direction of the voice. He didn't think Godric could take another murder in the school. Fred and George followed him, and took along Godric, who had been brought back to reality by Ouranos' sudden take-off.

They followed it until they came in a corridor, filled with water. Ouranos was puzzled, but George (Fred?) gasped when he saw what was written on the wall.

**_The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened._**

**_Enemies Of The Heir, Beware._**

Godric growled (which sounded only slightly more fitting than it did the year before).

"Let's go." Ouranos said. "We shouldn't –"

"Mrs. Norris?" A voice croaked behind them. "W-What…?" Ouranos turned around.

Argus Filch couldn't process what he was seeing. "You did this." His beady eyes turned on Ouranos. "YOU DID THIS!" Ouranos was prepared to choke the guy to death as the caretaker jumped towards him—

"ARGUS!" Bellowed the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"But he killed Mrs. Norris!" Argus wailed in anguish from the floor (Ouranos having stepped backwards).

"Now, now, Argus. I'm sure Mr. Potter didn't kill Mrs. Norris. He's only a second year, he would have no means to do so." Ouranos snorted, but made sure no-one heard.

"But who else could it be than— than—" Argus pointed an accusing finger at Ouranos, who lifted an eyebrow. But Argus eyes seemed to have taken on epic proportions in realization.

"_You_…" he said in a gravelly voice, having seen the twins standing behind Ouranos. The twins backed away in fear, and Fred yelped.

"_YOU_!" But Dumbledore laid a hand on Argus' shoulder.

"Come now, Argus. Let us first get the facts straight." He walked over to Mrs. Norris, and examined her.

"Well…" he said. "She's… not dead." Argus let out a sob. "She's petrified." Argus sobbed harder.

It was then that the group was joined by Aether, Lockhart and McGonagall, who let out a gasp.

"Merlin's glasses! What happened here?"

"We don't know." Dumbledore answered, not really paying them any more notice.

"But they— _they _do!" Argus sobbed. "They _petrified my cat_!"

Aether looked at Ouranos pointedly, but Ouranos shrugged at him. After all, he didn't do it. He _could_, but he didn't.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "For now, it seems that we'll have to use Mandrake Restorative Draught to restore her. Severus?" He turned towards Aether with an inquisitive gaze.

"I can make some as soon as Pomona's mandrakes are ready." Aether answered.

"Good." Dumbledore continued. "We must take precautions, however. For whatever reason this message was painted on the wall, it doesn't bode well for any of us. And if the Chamber really has been opened again…" Dumbledore became silent.

"Don't worry, professor!" Lockhart said, enthusiastically. "I am the perfect man for the job!" Ouranos groaned, while Godric frowned. Fred and George just rolled their eyes. Surely Dumbledore knew what kind of a fraud…

"If you insist, Gilderoy, you may." Dumbledore said, to the disbelief of Ouranos, but above all Godric. "Mr. Potter, Misters Weasley, I think it's time for you to return to your dorm. Teachers, for now, retire to your chambers. A notice with further measures will be sent to you later. Argus, come with me. I think you are in need of a good cup of chocolate." Dumbledore strode away, but not before giving Ouranos a last look, his eyes twinkling.

The four were silent when they returned to the Gryffindor Tower, except for Godric, who was grumbling all the way. In the common room, they all sat down on the sofas.

"Godric," Fred said, for once sounding deadly serious. "Could you please tell us the truth about the Chamber? We only heard the stories, and you haven't told us before."

Ouranos suddenly became more interested in Godric, for he told _everything _about his former life to Fred and George, at least, so Ouranos thought.

Godric sighed, a frown still marring his face.

"All right. As you know, Salazar is portrayed as a muggleborn-hating dark wizard in stories and legends, to my deepest regret. Truth is, that is not true. I speak of this again for I haven't told Ouranos yet, I know you two already know about it." Fred and George nodded in understanding, while Ouranos settled in a more comfortable position in his throne chair.

"Salazar always commended muggleborns. He hated muggles, that part was true, but as his mother was a muggle, it didn't stem from his upbringing. Rather, it stemmed from the horrible things he had seen muggles do to muggleborns, who he heavily sympathized with. He was a quiet man, a sophisticated man, and a brilliant man. Out of the four of us, I must say, he was the one most shrouded in mystery, for he wasn't very forthcoming in anything he did, and while he opened himself more to me, Helga and Rowena than he did to anyone else, that still wasn't a lot. In fact, the only way I know his mother was a muggle and that he had a good relationship with her was because of my search in his hometown after his disappearance."

"One of his more defining traits was his instinctual sense of foreboding, which was always spot on. It helped us a great many times, as well as his brilliance and great shrewdness and skill in politics. One of his other traits was the habit of secluding himself in the dungeons to experiment. He would sometimes be gone for weeks and then suddenly come back with some great invention. It was this habit, however, that caused us to not immediately realize his disappearance."

Fred and George shifted in their positions. "You mean you didn't had a fight?" George said.

"No. Rather he just disappeared one day. Afterwards, we had a great search, but he never came back. After a year or two we presumed him dead."

"One day," Godric continued, "he led us down towards his private quarters to show us his latest subject of interest. He had created a Basilisk."

Ouranos gasped. "That's impossible! Before I faded, I hunted those foul beasts to extinction! They were thousands of feet long, killed everything they touched or gazed upon, and they always tried to spit on me when I passed, nuisances that they were!"

Godric's eyebrow raised. "The Basilisks I'm familiar with are a fair deal smaller, and do not kill by touch. They were created by Herpo the Foul. Also, this Basilisk was imprinted on Salazar."

"I see." Ouranos said, and let Godric continue the story.

"The Basilisk was meant for the protection of the school, so Salazar told us. The room was meant for her to live in, and when they were attacked, Salazar or the headmaster of the school, should we be dead, could open the Chamber with a special password of Salazar's that he had put into my Hat. He used his sorcery on the snake so that it wouldn't be able to harm anyone with a Hogwarts crest on his or her person. The Snake was also very intelligent, and could distinguish friend from foe. We were wary at first, but with multiple tests and invasions of the castle, the Basilisk proved itself. She even let children pet her. When Salazar disappeared, we found the password in the Hat, and it stayed loyal to us. To think that it would suddenly attack students like it seems to have done 60 years ago is unthinkable."

It was silent for a while, until Godric continued speaking.

"It is clear that I will have to solve this problem. I won't stand by and let this devastate _my_ school. Tonight, I will contact my mother to come back, and tomorrow, I will set out to the Chamber to solve this myself. Ouranos. I ask of you to stay behind and make sure the students stay safe in my stead. Would you do that for me."

While it didn't feel right for Ouranos, he accepted, if only because Godric was obviously greatly upset by the whole debacle.

"Fred, George, would you help him?"

"Yeah." "Sure." Fred and George said, a little bit absentminded, still digesting what they just heard.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." Godric said, and went towards the sleeping rooms.

* * *

**That's all, folks! The plot starts moving, and as you see, I'm going into more AU stuff right now. Next chapter, Hecate comes back, and more.**

**Interesting fact:**

**Originally, I had this joke in the chapter with the letters of the message, which I had made Gothic, as if the perpetrator calligraphed them on the wall. However, Fanfiction didn't allow it to pass. It was just that lame. (In reality, doesn't have the necessary font and letter size.) It would have been so damn funny in the films if the letters were actually big and Gothic...**

**Until next time!**

**No311**


	12. Part XII: Year II: Advent of a Demigod

**Hello! I am finally back! Sorry it took so long, I started uni. Also, this chapter was very hard to write, and I did a lot of thinking about the story in general.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed.**

**I don't own anything. **

**Here it is:**

* * *

**The Advent of a Demigod**

Adjusting to life without Godric was strange, unsettling even. While the twins and Neville kept him company, it just wasn't the same. People might have noticed the cloudy skies in those days, as they might have noticed the occasional student (demigods) become twitchy for no apparent reason. It was for the betterment of the school, they, the demigods, thought, if Godric were to return as soon as possible.

He didn't.

After a week, it became apparent to Ouranos that Godric's excursion to the Chamber had taken way too long. He sent Franz to check and talked to his other friends (Neville and the twins) about it, but they didn't know either.

10 days later, there was still no word. Neville had suggested Godric might have been dead, but that was shot down by Ouranos after an awkward silence, by telling them that Franz had found no body of Godric, and neither one of a basilisk. The twins let out a visible sigh of relief at that, while Neville just looked uncomfortable.

Ouranos wasn't convinced himself, though. While he knew Godric as a fierce man, and believed that he was able to deal with the basilisk, he was worried. The only thing stopping him from going down was his promise to Godric.

Another attack happened soon after, and Ouranos threw his promise in the wind. He went down personally, to see whether he could find Godric. He didn't find anything though, no Godric, no basilisk. It was just as Franz said.

Hecate joined them in the week after that. She was distressed, if not a bit apologetic that it took her so long to come. She had cursed the gods, equalled them to traffic lights, and more. Ouranos filled her in. She went down herself. While she did sense something greatly off, she wasn't able to sense where and what it was, for the magical heart of the school was too close by.

"So, what I wanted to ask you," Ouranos said, "was whether you, as head of Slytherin, know of any other legends that have anything to do with the Chamber. Something has happened, I'm sure of it."

Aether was still processing what he had just heard. "And what of the ghost?"

"He hasn't shown himself since then. Hecate is keeping an eye out."

"I see. For your earlier question: no. There are no other legends. But I shall look for mentions in some of the older books at the library. They have to have something."

"Why not ask the headmaster?" Ouranos said, pensively. "He is supposed to know these things."

Aether chuckled wryly. "He won't tell me. He doesn't trust me at all with anything that can lead me to anything dark. Wasn't even allowed to become the teacher of Defence against the Dark Arts. But nooooo, I can't! Not after that stint I had with Voldemort…"

Ouranos' eyebrow rose inquiringly. Aether sighed. "It was nothing. I defected after a few months. When I first became Snape, I had convinced myself to do anything possible to regain recognition. I thought being a Death Eater was a fast way of getting notoriety, but I changed my mind and defected. I have a better way of getting recognition now. Enough so that I will stop fading completely!"

"I see. But still, something's wrong about this." Ouranos said.

Suddenly, it came to him. "He was lying!" He exclaimed.

"Lying? Who? What do you mean?" Aether said.

"Dumbledore! He said Lockhart was the only one who applied for the teaching position of Defence."

"What?" Aether said. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but what's even stranger is that he has tasked Lockhart with going to the Chamber. Surely he knows that Lockhart is a complete idiot?"

Aether laughed. "Too true! Almost like he had something in mind when he hired him."

Ouranos became silent, pensive. "I think I need to go talk to the man."

Aether stopped laughing, becoming more serious. "Good luck then. Do you know his password? Or shall I tell you?"

"Don't bother. We both know that we don't need passwords to go to his office." Ouranos said.

Aether chuckled. "True, true. Come visit soon, alright?"

Ouranos nodded and walked out of the room. He suddenly had a hunch, a hunch that explained a lot: 'What if Dumbledore really had something in mind when he hired Lockhart?' The thing was, what would he have in mind? Ouranos didn't know. But there was a second clue glaring in his face: Dumbledore had lied to him and Godric. He said Lockhart was the only applicant, something Aether told him was not true. He must have done that for a reason. But what was that reason? It had something to do with one of them, then, but who? It could be Godric, but that was improbable, for Godric had kept wraps on his secret identity rather well (surprisingly), and his new identity was that of a Weasley, which was nothing too special in the eyes of the Wizarding World.

'Then it had to be me!' Ouranos thought as he jumped of the staircase to another one who went into the right direction. That was not even that farfetched. From what he'd gathered from his general experiences in the school, Harry Potter was famous for surviving the killing curse (and he wasn't sure how to feel about it). Maybe Dumbledore had something for him in mind. Maybe it had something to do with Voldemort…

Maybe he wanted him to beat Voldemort. That would explain a whole lot of things. Who in his right mind would safeguard an ancient artefact with riddles and tests a first year could solve? Maybe Dumbledore had been testing him all along!

But that was too farfetched. Some of the tests had been brilliant, and it was not like he was just an ordinary first year. It was, however, something to look into.

He couldn't blame Dumbledore for the troll either. He had an alibi, and a good one at that. But still, if his hunch was true, he had a motive…

This did, however, explain the twinkle Dumbledore gave him when he was seen by Dumbledore after the debacle with Mrs. Norris. It was as if he was daring him to go and do something about it. Sneaky bugger, how dare he span the mighty Ouranos before his cart like some horse!

He calmed himself. It was not proven Dumbledore had done anything after all. Quickly, he turned the corner towards the hallway which housed the gargoyles leading to Dumbledore's office, which he quickly bypassed, easy as it was for him. He then entered Dumbledore's office.

"Professor." Ouranos started.

Dumbledore didn't turn around immediately. Instead, he froze for a second, and then put the book he was reading in down on his desk.

"Harry. What brings you here?" He said.

"I wanted to ask something, professor." Ouranos answered.

Dumbledore's expression changed briefly, showing a slight frown.

"But of course, dear boy. Lemon drop?" He stared at Ouranos oddly, as if wanting him to take one.

"No." Ouranos said. As he looked at Dumbledore, he noticed a slight twinkling in his eyes.

"You surely don't mind me taking one then?" Dumbledore said, his twinkling disappearing.

Ouranos smiled slightly. Trap cleared! "Of course not, Professor, go ahead."

Dumbledore slowly took one of his Lemon Drops, and took his time getting the wrapper of. Then he popped it into his mouth.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about, Harry?" He smiled kindly.

"I don't understand, professor. You said Lockhart was the only one who wanted to be professor for Defense, but professor Snape told me he wanted it as well. Why did you not tell the truth?" Ouranos said, playing the part of a twelve years old.

Dumbledore was pensive for a moment, until he finally answered: "My boy, I need Severus to be my Potions professor. Aside from him, there was only Lockhart."

"But why didn't you say so in the first place? And why would you leave professor Lockhart, who is a liar, in charge of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared, and for a moment, he looked ancient.

"I had to. You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me." Ouranos countered.

"I can't. Not yet." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Does it have anything to do with the troll from last year? Or the tests for the Stone from last year?" Ouranos said, his charade slipping.

Dumbledore looked like he was choking on Lemon Drops, before he answered:

"Yes."

"Stay out of my life, Dumbledore." Ouranos said angrily. "Whatever you're planning, it stops now. I won't let you do this in a school full of children." And Ouranos left, and as he reached the door, he looked back one more time. "Or you won't like the consequences, demigod." Ouranos smirked.

Dumbledore smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of that, I'm sure. But I do this not for myself. I have to do it."

Ouranos narrowed his eyes, and went through the doors, slamming them closed behind them.

Dumbledore sighed, and took his time taking another lemon drop, absentmindedly putting it in his mouth.

Outside, Ouranos made his way back to the common room. Dumbledore definitely had something to do with all of this. The point was, he couldn't threaten it out of him effectively enough. He could just reveal himself here, but although he wasn't as paranoid as last year, and most of the school probably knew he was not 'just Harry', only seven people knew his identity. He was not just going to shout it out for all to hear, that was much too dangerous. So he needed proof, like an account from a witness. Problem was, he had no witnesses. But there were ways to corner the bastard... Or else, he would make them.

But for now he would do something else. He had to be patient with this. Time was on his side.

But what would he do?

He didn't know, he realized hollowly. Godric was normally the one who did this part of life: The interesting part.

He started walking in the direction of the quidditch field and tried not to think of Godric's disappearance. He thought he'd heard of a quidditch match. He would go look at it.

As he approached, he saw that there indeed had been a quidditch match planned. But what was happening didn't at all look even remotely like quidditch.

It was a brawl. Seems like Nick had gone out of hiding.

On one side: Sir Nicholas.

On the other side: The remains of what was once the Headless Hunters.

On yet another side: The teachers of Hogwarts, trying to get Nick to stop.

On the front row (that is to say, directly above them): The quidditch players, having been distracted from their game by what was going on below. Luckily for them, though, Fred and George were lazily playing catch with the bludgers, for safety reasons, Ouranos presumed.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE! FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE MEN!" Nicholas bellowed at his prey. He had really gone off the deep end. His hair was unkempt, his clothes were teared and muddy, and, disturbingly, his hands were coated in a glittering but see-through substance, which could only be ectoplasm.

"Sir Nicholas!" professor McGonagall shouted. "Please stop this! You're unsettling the students!"

But her words were drowned out by the incantations the other professors were firing at Nick. Nicholas had just reached a headless horseman, and was playing tug with the head. When he finally got it, he crunched it under his boot, and stuffed it into the now collapsing horseman's clothes.

Ouranos made his way towards Hecate. "Shouldn't you do something?"

"No," she answered. "It's too public. Besides, he is a ghost. My power over them is limited, and what I can do at this range wouldn't help at all. "

"I see," Ouranos said, and sat down. Some older years had also joined the onslaught against Nick, while others had begun escorting the first years out of the arena. The second years would be next. Nicholas was hit by a full body bind, but shrugged it off.

"But we can't just sit here." Ouranos said. "I have come to like Nicholas, and when the wizards will get hold of him in this state, they will certainly do away with him."

He silently cursed his passiveness. If only Godric was back…

"We could slip through the escort, but then what?" It was a common known fact (to divine entities) that the gods also used heroes because they were far more resourceful than the gods. While Hecate was more resourceful than the rest, only preceded by Athena, she also wasn't used to playing the hero.

"If I immobilize him, could you contain him?" Ouranos mused, while Nicholas got hold of another horseman.

"I could try. Let's go." They made their way towards the field, but were not nearly close enough when Nick violently threw a horseman's head in the air, skewering it on the broom of one Draco Malfoy, 40 meters above the ground, who was startled enough to fall off, headfirst.

"Tartarus!" Hecate cursed.

"Don't worry. Franz! Catch him!" Ouranos ordered, and Franz appeared and sped towards Malfoy, while teachers quickly tried to divide their attention between Malfoy and Nicholas.

"Now!" Ouranos said when they got sufficiently close. He immobilized Nicholas, and Hecate transferred him into a jar she had quickly conjured. When they noticed he was gone, the teachers looked around confused, but eventually breathed a sigh of relief and went to vanish the mess. The lone headless horseman left fled for his life, and the older year's students left the field.

Draco Malfoy had landed safely, and Ouranos and Hecate took that as a cue to get the Chaos out of there, before they'd be discovered with a jar with Nick in it. The ghost in question was hitting the jar from the inside, trying to break free.

Luckily, he failed.

The game would go down in Hogwart's History as the most unorthodox game ever played. In the end, Gryffindor won with 160-20, for the only seeker left in the game was Gryffindor's, and the players were too baffled to be competitive, so they had let him catch the snitch.

It was also the day Franz first failed in his task, although Ouranos would only find that out one day later. Ouranos didn't mind it then, as Malfoy had somehow safely landed, but it was picked up by the lone demigod who was successful in eavesdropping on Ouranos, who got to work immediately.

What Ouranos did mind, though, was that Lockhart had somehow managed to get the credit for both beating sir Nick and catching Malfoy.

As of such, he was still grumpy when he saw the note detailing the Duelling Club, and decided to attend with less than pure intentions, Lockharts name being written in swirling letters with the annotation "Main Teacher".

Meanwhile, the attacks were still ongoing, and by the time the Duelling Club started, there were at least two petrified students Ouranos and Hecate knew of, and still no sign of Godric.

"I'm beginning to get the idea," Ouranos started. "That we have been missing something important."

Hecate just nodded, as she watched Lockhart climb upon the stage. Ouranos glared at him.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" He started. Ouranos mumbled something about him being a 'stain he could not get off his eyes'.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. Why, even yesterday, when—"

Ouranos snapped his fingers with ungodly delight, and a part of Lockhart's robes turned into air. Hecate looked at Ouranos disapprovingly.

Lockhart yelped, but somehow managed to turn it into one of his insufferable giggles. "N-Never mind. You have all read my books after all. Refer to them for further information about my heroic deeds."

"Let me introduce my assistant:" he continued, "Professor Snape…" Lockhart smiled and gestured towards Aether, who, for once, didn't have to fake any part of the aura of doom he was giving out.

Lockhart continued on without noticing the death threats thrown at his face by the glare Aether was giving him. "…who has sportingly agreed to help me. Don't worry, you'll see him back alive and in one piece after this is done."

A smirk twitched upwards on Aether's visage when his and Ouranos eyes met. This was going to be memorable.

Lockhart was, by then, moving towards one end of the dueling field set up for this purpose, and Aether strode slowly and purposefully towards the other side.

Lockhart bowed vigorously, hands waving everywhere, when he suddenly stumbled, and fell right on his nose. Hecate nudged Ouranos, disapproving glare on her face, but when she turned Ouranos looked more put out than everything. Instead, Aether's smirk had reached creepy proportions.

Lockhart stood up, rubbed his nose ("All's fine, dear students, now let's continue!"), and raised his wand. Aether raised his as well.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart elaborated. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Non-deadly spells, of course."

"Hecate," Ouranos whispered, "I hope they have more common sense than thinking a basilisk, or even an outlaw for that matter, will abide by such rules."

"Hush you," Hecate answered. After a short while, she followed that up with: "It's an ongoing problem, sadly."

The sides of Ouranos' mouth twitched up.

"One- Two- Three!" Lockhart counted down.

At the count of three, Snape lazily waved his wand, and Lockhart's wand was suspended in mid-air.

"Snape!" Lockhart whispered as silent as he could. "Stick to the plan!"

"As you can see," He turned to the students, whose mouths were agape, "Snape has disarmed me, a useful tactic in a duel. In most cases, it will give you enough time to take action."

"Or run away," Ouranos added quietly, still smirking at Lockhart, who was, by now, trying to get his wand down, but failing. Aether let it go on for several more moments, after which he let the wand fall inside Lockhart's eye. Lockhart immediately clutched it, getting the offending object away from his eye and back into his pockets.

"Don't worry, students. It was the side of the handle, not the tip!" Lockhart quickly said, while some students exclaimed cries of worry, while others laughed.

And indeed, after a few moments, he regained his bearings and took his wand out of his pockets. "Ahem. Where were we?" He apparently decided to skip the rest of the demonstration (wisely so, seeing Aether's still present smirk), for he followed it up by "Ah, yes. The practice. We will divide you all in pairs, and you will try to disarm eachother. The spell most commonly used for that is "_Expelliarmus_". And disarm only!"

Lockhart and Aether moved through the crowd, dividing the group into pairs. When they came at Ouranos and Hecate, Aether sneered at them, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ah, Potter. Let's pair you up with Mr. Flint, won't we?" Aether said, as he led Ouranos towards the hostile looking quidditch captain. "Don't maim him, you know the drill." He added quietly.

And Ouranos didn't. While he, according to the rules, only used _expelliarmus_, Flint was trying to one-up him with a vast assortment of hexes, spells and curses. Aether, befitting his role, did nothing, and Lockhart tried to stop them, but failed miserably. Ouranos didn't mind too much, he won hands down after all.

Meanwhile, the girl Hecate was paired up with had started using physical force to disarm Hecate. It greatly amused Ouranos, but what amused him even more was the way Hecate dodged (with magic, of course), and sent the girl barreling into Lockhart.

Eventually, though, all good things have to come to an end, and as everyone was shushed down by Aether (and Lockhart a bit too, but mostly Aether), Ouranos went and stood next to Hecate again, watching Lockhart with a hawk's eye.

"Let's do a demonstration between students!" Lockhart said cheerily, and most students groaned, while some clapped.

"Now, let's see. Ah! Potter, you can come up. And…" But Lockhart was cut off by Aether.

"Miss Bulstrode, come here for a minute."

Ouranos made his way towards the main stage lazily and went to stand on the opposite side of miss Bulstrode, who was smirking at him. He was unfazed, he could do so much better than that.

Aether went over to him. "5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for every spell that hits that buffoon of a Defence professor."

Ouranos nodded, poker faced. Inside though, he was grinning.

"One- Two- Three!" Lockhart counted down. At three, Bulstrode chanted a disarming charm, which went barreling towards him. He put up a shield charm which deflected it, and it sailed right into Lockhart's midsection, launching him into the wall. Aether smirked, while some (but only a few) students gasped in fear. Hecate rolled her eyes.

Most of the duel went like that. After a while, though, Bulstrode began to be more creative. Offensive, but mostly harmless spells went flying everywhere, Ouranos dodging and deflecting some into Lockhart. He didn't really fight back (who did they think he was, him, fighting back? No, they could try to fight him if they wanted something from him). With time, Bulstrode got angrier. Until:

"_Serpensortia_!" She cried. A snake shot out of her wand, and Ouranos raised one eyebrow. This could be dangerous for the students, who had gone quiet instantly.

And he was right. The snake tried to attack some student on the first row.

"_Thisss won't do._" Ouranos said, the snake suddenly turning to him in surprise.

"_A ssssspeaker? Don't interfere! I likessss my meal young!"_

Ouranos' brow rose even higher. He knew he could make any sound he wanted, imitate any voice he wanted, but that didn't mean he could speak any language he wanted. He was an Air Entity, not a Language God.

"_You underssstand me?"_ He said.

"_Of courssssse. Now sssshut up. I'm going to eat!"_ The snake tried to take a bit of the quivering boy, but Aether was faster, vanishing the Snake promptly. The boy burst out crying. At that instant, the room fell back to utter chaos.

Ouranos looked around and saw that he had nothing to do here anymore. So he regally moved himself to the door, people jumping out of the way for him.

"What was that, Ouranos! How can you speak Parseltongue?" Hecate hushedly said to him as she caught up.

Ouranos turned his head. "I don't know. Must be something originating from Harry before I became him. I don't think it matters much though."

"I'll have to warn you, it is considered evil." Hecate said.

"Ah, they knew I wasn't quite normal before this. I think they won't care too much and that it all blows over." Ouranos said, making his way to the common room.

* * *

**The end. Of this chapter of course.**

**The hardest part of the chapter was (and I kid you not): keeping up my rule of not using linebreaks in the story itself.**

**Tell me what you all thought!**

**No.311**


End file.
